


Pygmalion

by agirlcalledbob



Series: Pygmalion [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, First Time, M/M, Naive Eggsy, No Dean Baker, No one good will ever die, OOC Eggsy, Top Percival, canon adjacent, just a bit, like a lot, overprotective Michelle Unwin, playing up naivety, uneducated Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbob/pseuds/agirlcalledbob
Summary: Eggsy is sheltered. His mum hadn't coped with the death of his father and protected Eggsy from every potential threat. But it's showing now, and if Eggsy ever hopes to rise to the rank of Kingsman, he will have to get unsheltered, fast.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Pygmalion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828582
Comments: 29
Kudos: 64





	1. Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Percival/Eggsy, and I adore excessively innocent characters, so, here's the combination. Hope you like it.

“Why me, Merlin?”  
“Easy, except for Roxy, ye’re the closest in age. Listen, the boy’s a robot in the field, can take out a roomful of armed assassins without blinking. But in life…his upbringing has held him back.”  
“Why can’t he live with Roxy though? And surely Tristan’s younger than me?”   
Merlin snorted. “Nae, lad. He just _acts_ like an overgrown bairn. And Roxy lives at the manor. Plus she already enables the boy: treats him like her own personal stuffy. She loves how unworldly he is. Ye won’t. So ye’ll actually help him. Ye’re a gentleman, Percival. Time to act like one.”

* * * * *

Frankly, Merlin knew it was a miracle he actually had agents to choose from to help Eggsy. They’d only lost one in the field, Dagonet, when the Valentine Massacre had happened. The witty and irreverent Welshman (he’d chosen his own codename) had been taken out by a bullet to the throat – an unexpected outcome for such a reliable agent even when he was undercover in the home of a London Mafia boss. Then three disloyal traitors had been taken out by the chips. Merlin wasn’t including King in the toll, because he was barely surprised. Or Harry, even if it had undoubtedly happened because of Valentine. He couldn’t. It still hurt too much. 

But he’d been able to save his other agents. They’d not had the phone chips – Merlin’s own being much better than anything some whacked out American psychopath could come up with, and he was able to send old school code through to them to get them to take safe haven. Being prepared had actually meant they saved countless others through defensive techniques, and Merlin was proud of each and every one of them.

None more so than Eggsy. But Eggsy was an enigma. Quite able to play a thick chav, and Merlin had truly thought that was all he was for a short while. In a way, perhaps it was because he wasn’t playing, which made that a logical assumption, but in other ways…well, an enigma wasn’t meant to be easy to understand, even if it frustrated the hell out of Merlin.

During training, Merlin had been unsurprised the boy had been the top trainee for the physical events – well, look at the lad – but to this day he was at a loss how he also managed to pass the written tests. Well, he hadn’t exactly _passed_ them. Close enough that Merlin allowed some leeway, against his own better judgement. He’d got under Merlin’s skin in some way by then. He just had this air of intense enthusiasm, like a puppy. And, just like a puppy, you didn’t want to kick him, didn’t want that hurt disbelief turned on you. And, of course, Merlin had been listening to Harry far too much, not that he would blame Harry, not when he’d been under the same spell.

Even so, if he didn’t know better he would have thought the boy must have been cheating. No, he actually suspected Harry had been helping him – giving him illicit one-to-one tuition, and maybe one-to-one something else too. There’d certainly been a spark of some kind between the two of them. But it was too late to ask Harry that and Merlin wouldn’t hurt Eggsy by bringing it up with him. He cared for the boy far too much to do that.

Anyway, when it came down to it, physicality had always been weighted far greater in the training program (which was something Merlin would be looking at intensely before they replaced Dagonet) and Eggsy had made it through in the top two. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when Eggsy had failed at the last hurdle. Not because he was any Chester King. How could he be, with his own background? But he’d worried for Eggsy. The boy was tough in ways Merlin didn’t even know were necessary, but by then Merlin had realised he wouldn’t fit in at the table.

It didn’t feel better to know that he’d been right.

The other agents – well, most of them – tried not to make it too obvious. Not in front of Merlin, anyway. They’d all heard the stories of what had happened during the massacre, and were undoubtedly in awe. They watched him on the parkour course with wonder in their eyes and surreptitiously tried to beat his running records on the track. They refused to spar with him, claiming he’d ‘fight dirty’. He did, but they should have been able to cope with that. No, Merlin knew the real reason was because every one of them knew he’d have them on their backs in minutes. So Merlin sparred instead.

But, even if most missions were solo, it was causing problems now, and would cause more down the line. The other agents didn’t trust him. Eggsy was…special. He was sweet and naïve. He adored his five-year-old sister, who had been born to Michelle Unwin after an ill-advised one-night stand when Eggsy was sixteen. Maybe it was all the time he spent with her that meant he had an almost childlike view of the world. Although Merlin was aware the boy had a quietly wicked sense of humour, no one else knew, because he was too afraid of judgment to let it out. And since moving into the Estate, Eggsy had become even more insular, if possible; drawing in on himself, focusing on improving his physical skills, only really relaxing when he was around no-one else but Roxy and Merlin. 

* * * * *

“Merlin, why can’t I just stay living at the manor? I like not having ta share a place. Plus, Percival scares the shit outa me.”  
“Oh, lad. Ye know something’s not right. Yer one step away from being an agent now. We need to continue your education.”  
“I know I dint get much schoolin’-,” Eggsy sniffed a bit, always embarrassed by his lack of formal education. Merlin looked at him almost fondly. He adored Eggsy, as well as he’s capable of adoring anyone, and not simply because he saved the world on his own once and has since been instrumental in helping a couple more times. The boy had a heart made of solid gold. 

“Listen, lad, I know ye don’t like to hear a word against yer mother-,”  
“She did ‘er best, Merlin. It weren’t easy, after me dad. She were scared of losing me.”  
“I know, lad, and I get it. But she held ye back. She kept ye out of school.”  
“I know. She dint even finish school ‘erself, so I’ve no idea why she thought she could home school me.”  
“But that’s in the past.”  
“Yeah. She’s doing a lot better with Daisy. Dint even question sending ‘er to school, and she’s doing real well.”  
“She’s smart. Like her brother.”  
“Aint smart, guv. Thick as shit, that’s me.”  
“No Eggsy. That’s nae you. Ye just didn’t get the facts and the interaction that school would hae gi’en ye. Ye never got teased in the playground, ne’er learned how to give as good as ye got. You’re a wee bit innocent for a twenty-two-year-old lad, and we’ll see to putting it right.”

Merlin did wonder if it was being from the estates that made it seem worse. Would Eggsy dropping his head and blushing if someone made a joke at his expense be as much of a roadblock if he was some nice middle-class boy from the Home Counties? People expected him to be sassy, and have swagger. He looked like he would, with that cut jawline, and ultra-masculine physique. He looked like he’d have a big group of equally swaggering friends and a line of used panties on his bedhead. But he was the opposite, and people couldn’t deal, which made Eggsy’s coy artlessness even worse.

“Hey, at least your ma signed ye up for gymnastics and swimming.”  
“And ballet. All the non-dangerous sports. No contact.”  
“Why are ye so good at hand-to-hand? I’ve often wondered.”  
“It were me gym teacher. He were ex-military, and he was big on using the power of yer body. So he used to set us up to spar, and when I got good he’d take me on ‘imself. Said I ‘ad a talent for it. Was talking about me joining the marines, but me mum found out and made me stop gymnastics. That sucked.” Eggsy was rarely anything but cautiously cheerful, and Merlin hated to see the smile wiped off his face. 

Merlin found a strange side effect of the way Michelle had brought Eggsy up was that her avoidance of all risk had made him utterly fearless. Even if it was to the point of jeopardy. Because she’d avoided anything hazardous and fussed over him so much, he simply had no concept of danger. It meant he couldn’t be trusted near roads, because he’d just step out without looking, and he’d need orders, which he’d follow to the letter, but was unable to analyse a situation if any changes needed to be made to a plan. But it also meant he’d take a leap across a huge chasm without a second thought, and fight hand to hand with someone twice his size without ever really understanding the potential for harm. The childlike obliviousness was exhausting Merlin, trying to keep him safe. Something had to be done, and that something was Percival, who was erudite and suave. 

* * * * *

“This will be your room, Eggsy.”  
“It’s aces, Percival, thanks.” Eggsy smiled broadly but it didn’t meet his eyes.  
“Call me Felix, Eggsy. Percival’s my code name.”  
“Oh! Yeah, course it is. Sorry. Ya sure yer okay with JB staying here?”  
“Of course. I wouldn’t have said so if I wasn’t. Just- well don’t leave him alone with Baden.” Felix rubbed the glossy black head of the huge German Shepherd seated neatly by his side.  
“He’s pretty calm though? Like his owner.”  
“Uh, yes. Are you hungry? I made Goulash.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Stew? Er, it’s like a meaty soup.”  
“Oh, yeah, course. Sorry.”  
“Would you like to watch TV?”  
“Guess so.”  
“What do you like?”  
“My mum allus watches the soaps. And Love Island and that.”  
“Okay. I prefer documentaries. And some dramas.”  
“Oh. Like plays, yeah?” Fuck. This was going to be harder than he thought. The boy’s a fucking moron. Pretty though.

* * * * *

“How are ye settling in, Eggsy?”  
“Alright, I guess. Perc- sorry, Felix is nice. He thinks I’m an idiot though. I have to ask him to explain everything that comes out of his mouth.”  
“Ye’re nae an idiot, Eggsy. Ye just havnae the same frame of references as him. And ye havnae experienced the same things in life. Come sit at the table with me. Felix!” Merlin called into the other room and Felix reluctantly rose from his desk to go join them.

The night before had been agony. He’d thought he was keeping it simple by watching a David Attenborough documentary – knowledge for the unwashed masses – but Eggsy hadn’t even known what half the animals were, and had zero comprehension about the countries and continents they were found on. Felix had ended up going to bed at nine thirty, just to stop the incessant questions. 

When he got to the kitchen, Merlin and Eggsy were sitting at the table, and Merlin was quizzing Eggsy about what they’d done. Felix hung back, listening.  
“Felix told me about the Galapagos Islands being a long way off the coast of South America, which is a continent made up of twelve countries, and how it’s incredibly diverse in flora and fauna, which is plants and animals.”  
“So which one was yer favourite?”  
“Oh, the marine iguana definitely. It were amazing how it had that divergent evolution from the land iguanas but they could still interbreed even though it were millions of years ago. Kind of like if humans could interbreed with chimps. Though I think some people do do that, based on some people I’ve met.” Merlin snorted and met Felix’s eye.  
“You got any books about evolution, Felix?”  
“Not sure, I’ve got a companion book to that Attenborough show if Eggsy enjoyed it. My aunt bought it for Christmas.” He found the book easily and brought it over.  
“Thanks Felix. I might have a read.”

Eggsy pottered off to the living room and Felix slumped down, rubbing his eyes.  
“What are you doing to me, Merlin?”  
“Ye’re helping the lad. His memory is incredible. And his understanding is good. He just needs to be taught. His mum taught him nothing about critical analysis. Fuck, she taught him nothing about long words. When I went to his flat there wasn’t a single book. I swear he taught himself to read using OK magazine.”  
“So get him a fucking tutor. I’ve been taken off active missions for this.”  
“Yeah, and Eggsy is our best agent, physically. If we can get his brain up to speed he’ll be our best agent full stop. This is your active mission for now.”

* * * * *

“Yer good at this, Felix.” Eggsy was looking up at him, green-blue eyes huge and framed by thick lashes. Was Eggsy flirting with him? Or was that just Felix’s wishful thinking?

He had to admit it had been going well. When Felix had been on his second undergrad degree, just before he’d been recruited to Kingsman, and had been trying to work out what he was going to actually _do_ with a Classics degree and a Biochem degree from Oxbridge, he’d briefly pondered education, thinking he could quite see himself as a Master at one of the better public schools. Then he’d joined the gun club in Cambridge and found an even bigger talent there, the rest being, as they say, history. But teaching Eggsy, even if he was _nothing_ like a student he’d envisioned, was enjoyable. And it wasn’t at all because Eggsy had a smile that could light up city streets when he learned something successfully. Oh no, nothing like that. 

“Well, you’re good too, Eggsy.”   
Eggsy shrugged, turning the completed page of differential equations to show Felix. “I aint all the way dumb. Even though a lot of people think I am. ‘Cause I don’t know stuff, and ‘cause of the way I speak.”  
“We can do something about that if you want?”  
“What? Like elocution?” Where the hell had Eggsy picked up a word like that?  
“I was thinking more like practical training. At the moment Kingsman send you on missions that need a quick and violent in-and-out, like extractions. But, if we get this part of your training right, and we will, they’ll be sending you on undercover missions too. So you’ll need to interact with people and be a chameleon.”  
“Sounds aces, Felix.”

Over the next few days and weeks, Felix was almost frightened by how quickly Eggsy was absorbing, and retaining, information. His vocabulary was double what it had been, and Felix found out why when Eggsy stumbled sleepily into the kitchen one morning, rubbing his eyes, with adorable bed head sticking up everywhere.  
“That’s it, Felix. I finished the last book.” He dropped Felix’s copy of Anna Karenina on the table and yawned. “It were a bit boring, mind.”  
“What do you mean, you finished the last book?”  
“You told me to read. I used the dictionary ya gave me to look up the words I didn’t understand. Not needed it so much for the last few books.” Eggsy had a pleased but sleepy smile. It was true, Felix had told him the best way to learn stuff was to read, but he hadn’t expected this. Even if he did most of his own reading electronically these days, he still had at least a couple of hundred physical books in his flat. It had been four weeks.

“Are you even sleeping, Eggsy?”  
“Sure. I don’t need that much right now. Guess it’s ‘cause I haven’t been doing much exercise. Actually found the books helped me relax enough ta sleep. Especially that one.” Felix chuckled as he glanced at the heavy Russian literature.

Felix decided on a test, and they spent the next couple of hours considering literature, and the next couple of hours after that discussing space, and the environment, and theology, and travel, and any other subject Felix could think of that he had books about. Eggsy’s recall was incredible, but, more than that, his ability to understand concepts and his grasp of analysis was proving second-to-none. Merlin had been right. Damn, he’d be insufferable when his found out.

“How old are you, Eggsy?” Felix looked at the young man, his smooth skin, pale under the afternoon sun flowing through the kitchen window, his eyes that strange shade of aquamarine that looked like a Caribbean sea, the perfect curve of his soft pink lips. Felix blushed, blinked, looked down at his own clasped hands.   
“I’m twenty-two. I know I seem younger, not knowing stuff…” It was true. Eggsy’s lack of knowledge _had_ led to a certain innocence. But, even though Felix was rapidly changing his view on what was inside Eggsy’s brain, he still held this sweet air about him. “But I’m not so much younger than you.” Felix blinked again, looked up to meet Eggsy’s unwavering gaze. There it was again. Flirting? Not quite, but, still…  
“Well, I am thirty-two.”  
“I know. It were your birthday the week before I moved in. Sorry I dint get you anything.”  
“Grab your coat, Eggsy, we’re going out.”

* * * * * 

They went to visit Briggs in the shop. Felix knew he’d be a good start, because the ex-agent was one of the best of them – a genuine gentleman. Felix pondered that he was probably one of only a few at Kingsman who had not judged Eggsy for either his background or his demeanour. He knew _he_ had. In a big way. Eggsy was teaching him though – he wasn’t one to be underestimated. 

“Good afternoon, Sirs. I will be with you in a moment.” Briggs was serving an actual customer so Felix just smiled pleasantly and went to peruse the cufflink display. Eggsy tried to copy, though adorably- no, not adorably, just normally, like a normal person, almost tripped over a step stool in the aisle as he tried to copy Felix’s movements.  
“Stay calm, Eggsy. Briggs is on your side.”  
“Are some people not?” Damn, he sounded so- so downheartened.   
“I didn’t mean that, Eggsy. I meant for the practice we’re doing. It isn’t like he’s a stranger who might call you out.”  
“But they aren’t, are they? I know the agents think I’m a chav. And they’re right, mind. And the techs just think I’m a fucking thick bastard.” Eggsy was whispering, but Felix could see his chest heaving as he tried to calm down.  
“Eggsy,” Felix pulled Eggsy into a hug, refusing to overthink, just seeing the need. He felt Eggsy shudder into him – tense at first, but relaxing into it as Felix ran a hand down his back. “Literally no one who bothers to get to know you would maintain such negative thoughts. And if they won’t bother, that’s their own loss.”  
“Thanks Felix,” Eggsy pulled back and quickly ran a hand over his eyes, trying to hide the tears. Felix felt his heart constrict, pulling a clean handkerchief from his blazer pocket and petting softly at Eggsy’s cheeks.  
“A gentleman always has a clean hankie, Eggsy.”   
Eggsy giggled. “You don’t, now.” But Felix didn’t care if it meant the boy had a smile on his face.

After they’d spent some time with Briggs, they caught the bullet train to the Estate.  
“Do you think Baden has broken into my room and eaten JB yet?” Felix was shocked, until he looked into Eggsy’s eyes and realised he was joking.  
“I’m sure he hasn’t. They seem to have become great friends over the last few weeks.”  
“Yeah, well, it’s easy for dogs aint it? Nice smelling arse and they’re in there.” Felix spluttered, pink cheeked, until he saw Eggsy was smirking at him.  
“Hey! Is it wind up the posh boy day?”  
“As if. Sorry though, it’s kind of fun. Before I moved in I thought you were the scariest of the lot of them, all sharp cheekbones and cold, dead eyes. Yer not though. Yer pretty cool.”  
“You think I have ‘cold dead eyes’?”  
“No,” it was Eggsy’s turn to blush, “think you’ve got real pretty eyes, like stormy grey.” He looked out the window after that, and Felix decided it was Eggsy’s naivety speaking. He was so childlike sometimes. It wasn’t flirting. Obviously.

“Why are we at the Estate, anyway? I thought I was staying away till ya’d educated me, or sommat?”  
“Well, just you’re not on active duty. You can still go, and I thought I could teach you some weapon etiquette.”   
“Fun. You kick arse with the guns, I’d like that.”

They didn’t meet anyone in the corridors or the locker room and Felix was pleased that Eggsy was relaxing around him; joking around and just being _comfortable_. It was a novelty for Felix – or, more so, for Percival. He had his small group of friends outside Kingsman, who obviously had no idea what he did for a living – they all thought he was a professor at the University, appropriately enough. It was enough to explain his irregular working hours and his regular absences, when he apparently went off on some Hellenic tour to pick up an ancient artefact. They knew him as witty and sharp, but essentially fundamentally warm hearted. The Kingsmen knew him as sharp in different ways. Unfriendly and dangerous. And it suited his needs as a Kingsman, but it could be a lonely existence. The only ones who knew different were Harry, who had brought him to the table, and Merlin, and that was mainly because they’d seen him when his guard was down just after missions. And, now, maybe Eggsy too.

When they made their way to the range, Felix held back a little, let Eggsy walk ahead. It wasn’t so he could watch the way his perfectly pert arse filled the tracksuit pants, or even the way they clung to his beautifully muscular thighs. The opposite, in fact. When Eggsy had walked out of the changing room, just pulling a white t-shirt over his torso, Felix had had a very _visceral_ reaction to the sight of the clinging grey trackpants, the muscular lines of his abdominals, the light trail of hair disappearing into the waistband. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Eggsy deshabille – they’d lived together for weeks, and Eggsy had apparently not got the memo on ‘appropriate clothes to wear around your gay flat mate when you’re incredibly hot’, but there was something different about this unexpected view that took Felix straight back to the first time Eggsy had wondered into the kitchen in nothing but a brief towel to grab the shower gel from the shopping bag, and Felix had felt the need to disappear to his own room to sort the sudden problem out. He didn’t have that choice now, so merely hung back and kept his gaze on the gentle scudding clouds until it went away on its own.

When they got to the range, Felix checked out several weapons and rounds.  
“This is your thing isn’t it, Percival?”  
“Yeah. It’s unusual, because I don’t have a background in the forces, but I just have a natural affinity for sniping, and the other stuff comes pretty easy too.” He shrugged, a little embarrassed to be selling himself that way. Everyone else just _knew_ by now.  
“You should get in on the new recruits’ training. They had a tech doing it when I trained, but he wasn’t the best teacher. Got really grumpy when we couldn’t do it straight away.”  
“I probably would, too.”  
“Nah, no way. You’re an awesome teacher. You’ve always been patient with me.” Felix blushed, certainly not about to admit that at least part of that was down to how _Eggsy_ was as a student.  
“Here. Your scores for marksmanship were okay, but could definitely be improved.” Felix passed the cold weight of the Glock to Eggsy and watched, pleased, as he pressed the release and checked the clip, adjusting his stance and using his hand to steady the weapon.

“Have you ever fired a gun on a mission?”  
“Yeah, but winging it, yeah? To be honest it’s a bit of a mystery how I didn’t shoot my own arse. I think it only worked because everyone was a target. If I’d actually had to have aimed, I’d have been screwed.”  
“Well, if you’re going to start doing undercover work, that will have to improve.”

Felix let Eggsy fire a few times. He hit the target every time, broadly, but Felix could see that he was too tense, too conscious of the weapon.  
“I’ve watched a couple of your extractions. You’re lethal with the darts. Never miss. Why’s that?”  
“That’s easy.” Eggsy waved his currently watchless wrist. “The darts are right there. It’s like they’re coming out of _me_.”  
“So your body is reliable, it’s the extraneous things that are harder to deal with. You have to start treating the gun like it _is_ an extension of your body. Here.” Felix moved behind Eggsy, pressing against his back. Felix was surprised to find he was actually as broad as Eggsy, and at least four inches taller; Eggsy looked so _strong_ , and he was, but Felix was hit with an image of pinning Eggsy’s surprisingly delicate wrists, that his hands now smoothed across, as he guided Eggsy to relax his hold. “Shh, don’t clutch it like it’s about to come alive in your hands, you don’t need to fight with it. It’s here to help you, just like your shoes or your watch.” Felix kept his voice low, husky, calming, feeling pleasure when Eggsy responded, his shoulders dropping out of their tense position, his wrists unlocking. “Imagine that the bullet is travelling from you, not the gun; blink, and move the gun with the movement of your eyes – the bullet’s destination is to be where your eye lands.”

Eggsy fired, a perfect shot, though the kickback shocked him, after such a moment of relaxation. It broke whatever moment Felix had dragged himself into, and they both laughed, and Felix talked Eggsy through it again, but from the side, and keeping his voice lighter, and now Eggsy was firing shot after shot of perfect hit.  
“I told ya you’d be an incredible teacher.” Felix didn’t say anything, but he did ponder what Merlin’s attitude would be if he got that up close and personal with every trainee.

When they got back to the locker room, Eggsy headed off to shower. Felix was sorting through his bag when he heard voices; jovial upper-class accents – the kind that can cut glass – as two men barrelled into the changing area around the corner.  
“…well I wouldn’t mind, his arse is fucking delicious.”  
“And those lips. Could you imagine…wrapped round your cock?”  
“Perfect. Bit of rough like that, bet he’s got plenty of tricks up his sleeve too. Probably been on his knees plenty.”  
“Obviously. Well he must have let Merlin fuck him or he’d never be here. Was probably Merlin who really did everything on V Day, just an excuse to keep his boy toy on hand.”  
“You think Percival’s had him?”  
“Reckon so. Bet he opens up for anyone who asks. Too dumb to know when he’s being used for that hot little body.” The noise of the shower stopped, and Eggsy stepped out, steam surrounding him.  
“Eggsy,” Felix said, definitely a little louder than necessary, “decided I’ll shower at home. Takeaway for dinner?”  
“Sure thing, Felix.” But the look he shot him was anything but sure.

When they were in the taxi back to the flat, Eggsy looked perturbed as he gazed out of the window and Felix had a moment of worry that he’d heard them after all.  
“What’s the matter, Eggsy?”  
“Well, I don’t know really. It’s just, a lot of what you and Briggs said in there. It just seemed like manners. Harry allus said ‘manners maketh man’. Do ya not reckon I’ve got manners?”  
“Of course I do, but did Harry say anything else about it?”  
“Well, he said a lot. Don’t know if he ever said anything else about manners.”  
“It’s being polite, but it’s about having the confidence to be sure your behaviour is the right way to behave. It’s about not doubting yourself. That’s the bit you need help with, Eggsy.” Eggsy sat back, nodding, and Felix left him with his thoughts, though couldn’t help watching him from the corner of his eye too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets ready to go undercover

Felix decided on walking. It was one of those perfect spring days; sky clear and blue, with just a few wispy white clouds scudding across, air fresh but not cold.  
“Where are we going to?” Eggsy’s legs weren’t as long as Felix’s but he wasn’t out of breath as he kept pace.  
“Are you practicing your elocution?”  
“Kinda- kind of. I found a website on that tablet ya- you lent me. Just picking up some tips. Soften the edges, yeah?”  
“Yeah. I get it. It’s already impressive.”   
Eggsy’s faced developed a pleased flush and he nibbled his lower lip in a way that made Felix blink. 

“Anyway. Next stage of your training. You’ve already proved you’re smart as a whip-,”  
“Are whips smart?”  
“It’s an idiom. Remember we did figurative language?”  
“Like metaphors and stuff?”  
“Yes. Well, an idiom is non-literal too. It’s a phrase that you have to know to understand, you cannot derive its meaning from the component words.”  
“Ah, like ‘let the cat out of the bag’?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Cool. English is fucked, bruv.”   
Felix laughed. “Certainly is.”

As they walked, the streets got busier, and Felix felt Eggsy bump against him a few times as they navigated the narrow pavements.  
“You never did tell me where we’re going?”  
“Sorry; I thought we could visit a different tailor. Not Kingsman. And you can practice showing confidence in your skin around retail workers. Because you know enough about tailoring from getting your suits from Briggs in the shop.”  
“Okay. I get the need for confidence undercover, like we talked about, but shouldn’t I be practicing having confidence when I _don’t_ already know what I’m talking about?”  
“Well, what don’t you know anything about?”  
“Everything. I thought we established that day one?”  
“Hey!” Felix put his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, unable to stop himself from the slight squeeze to feel those powerful muscles reflexively tighten under his fingers. “That might have been the truth once, through no fault of your own, but it isn’t the truth anymore. You’d give any one of those agents a run for their money now, talking about literature, or current affairs, or the best bloody wine to go with a meal. You’re a sponge, Eggsy, and you’ve absorbed everything I’ve put before you.”  
“Thanks. It feels good having you in my corner.”  
“I am. Believe it.” He paused, pulling Eggsy to a stop, an idea forming, the memory that there were others not in his corner burning uncomfortably in Felix’s throat. “I know you’re good friends with Roxy. But do you have a lot of friends outside Kingsman?”

Eggsy’s face dropped.  
“Listen, Felix, I know what you think of me. What all of the other agents think of me. That I’m some dumb chav who can barely tie his own shoelaces. I reckon Harry’s the only one who ever saw past that. Maybe Merlin too, but I aint ever too sure about him-,”  
“Come on, Eggsy. I know we’re working on your confidence, but you _have_ to know by now that that isn’t how I think of you. You have to.”  
“Yeah, listen I’m sorry, I know. You’ve really helped me, and I appreciate it. But I know I’m not one of you. All the agents, you’ve got the same backgrounds. Maybe I’m just too different.”  
“What’s brought this on?”  
“My best mates. I only had two friends growing up, and mum would only let us play at home. I hardly had any toys, so it isn’t even like they came around all that much. Jamal did pretty well for himself, and went up north to Uni. He still doesn’t have a lot of money yet, so I’ve only seen him a few times since he left. And Ryan, well he’s still stuck on the estate, and I saw him yesterday when I went over to visit Daisy and mum. And my mum’s been getting at me a bit, saying I’ve gone all stuck up and I’m getting to be a know-it-all, when all I want to do is read Dais a story or something or I tell her a fact about penguins, ‘cause they’re her favourite animal. And Ryan was there for lunch, and he was laughing and saying I’ve gone all posh and stuck up. So, you see, I don’t fit in with anyone.”  
“Oh, Eggsy,” Felix pulled Eggsy into his side as they walked, slightly shocked when Eggsy rested his head briefly against his shoulder, just allowing Felix a tantalising scent of his citrus shampoo. “Change of plan. Come this way.”

He changed direction, grabbing Eggsy’s hand. Like friends. Just like friends. Being friendly. It didn’t take long to reach their destination, a hole-in-the-wall pub tucked down a side street. Just before they entered, Felix grasped both of Eggsy’s hands and turned him so they were facing each other.  
“This is training. Your instruction is to be yourself, but with confidence.”

As soon as they got inside, there was a high-pitched squeal and a body _threw_ itself over the bar. Felix felt Eggsy tense but pull it back as Nathanial grabbed Felix in a rough hug, planting a smacking kiss right on his mouth.  
“Felix, gorgeous, where the hell have you been? I haven’t seen you in so long!”  
“It’s been two weeks, Nate. I want to introduce you to my friend, Eggsy.”  
“Eggsy, hello! It’s wonderful to meet you. I’d heard Felix had other friends, but I had my doubts. But here you are!”  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Nate.” 

Felix was impressed. He could tell Eggsy was nervous as hell, but he knew his tells by now. There’s no way Nate would see anything but a beautiful confident boy. And suddenly Felix was thinking it was a _really_ bad idea to bring Eggsy to his local.   
“Ooh, where did you find this one, Felix? He’s delicious.”  
“He’s not on the menu, Nate, back off.”  
“Message received loud and clear.” 

Felix didn’t want to say anything that would make Eggsy uncomfortable – Nate would have that covered – but luckily he was saved when he was attacked, slightly less forcefully, by a cloud of blue hair.  
“Bleedin’ ‘ell Felix. Where’ve ya bin?”  
“Two weeks Bren! Eggsy, this is Brenda.” The low light glinted off Bren’s various facial piercings as she grinned widely at Eggsy and held out a be-ringed hand.  
“Ah, I see. Nice ta meet ya, Eggsy.”  
“You too, Brenda,” Eggsy shook her hand and smiled warmly.  
“What can I get you boys?” she asked, going behind the bar.  
“Is coffee okay?”  
“Yeah, that sounds aces, thanks.”  
“Two coffees Bren, thanks.”

Felix guided Eggsy to a small round table where they sat and listened to Nate talking about the wild night out he was still recovering from. When Brenda brought their coffees, he thankfully went behind the bar to serve and Felix turned to Eggsy apologetically.  
“Sorry, they can be a lot.”  
“No, they seem nice. Very different though. Is Nate your boyfriend?”  
“No!”  
“Sorry, it’s just he kissed you. And he seems kind of like you.”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Huh? I mean he’s really posh, like you.”  
“Oh, I thought you meant because he’s a flamboyant twink.”   
Eggsy actually laughed at that, hard. “Do you think you’re a flamboyant twink? I never would have guessed you were gay if you hadn’t just kissed a feller in front of my face.” 

Felix was flustered. He hadn’t realised Eggsy didn’t know he was gay, and worried he’d be uncomfortable about some of the closeness they’d been sharing.  
“Sorry, I thought you knew.”  
“Nothing to be sorry about. Did I pass, anyway?”  
“Yes. You were completely normal. They’d never guess you were a nervous wreck.”  
“Obvious to you though?”  
“Only because I can read you- I mean, we’ve spent a lot of time together.”  
“Yeah, we have.”   
Felix couldn’t read _that_ , though. Was there an inflection? “Besides, it wasn’t just that. You can see Brenda is nothing like Nate. It’s too early in the day for the others, but I wanted you to see that friendship can happen between anyone. There’s no need to put up with shit behaviour just because someone’s got the same background as you, and different backgrounds don’t stop people being friends.”  
“And more, too.”  
“I suppose. And more.”

* * * * *

“Right, let’s do some more practical stuff. I had a mission where I went undercover as a barman-,”  
“Harry taught me how to make a Martini. And some other stuff, like the right cutlery and what yer allowed to talk about at a posh dinner. And stuff about clothes. A lot of stuff about clothes.”   
Felix chuckled. “Harry was a peacock. You admired him, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, he was aces. The best.”   
Felix recognised the hero worship and felt a lump in his throat. Well, it was fair enough. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t worshipped Harry a little too, in his time.   
“You’re awesome, too, Felix.” He looked up. Damn, those eyes. And Eggsy looked so sincere, and so sweet, and so delicious- fuck. Felix roughed up his usually neat hair with a brisk rub, and, if it was a little desperate, so what?  
“Right, but Harry didn’t teach you all the drinks, did he? And your memory’s good enough that you’ll be all set if you learn them now.”

Eggsy just watched with a small smile as Felix pulled out countless bottles of alcohol and mixers.

* * * * *

When Merlin let himself into Felix’s flat later that night after receiving no answer to multiple messages, or the knock on the door, it was to find JB curled up on the floor, with Baden wrapped around his body, and Felix and Eggsy on the sofa in a not dissimilar position, Eggsy fast asleep on Felix’s broad chest, snuffling cutely in a decidedly drunk way. Felix lifted his head to look at Merlin, his eyes struggling to focus as his fingers gently ran through Eggsy’s thick hair, seemingly without conscious thought.  
“Shhh, Merlin, he’s asleep,” he stage whispered.  
“I see that, Percival.”  
Felix shook his head. “’m okay. Not even very dw- drunk. We- we practiced cocktails. For undercover. Eggsy will go undercover now. He’s smart. Super smart.”  
“Yes, I’ve been reading yer reports. I think he’s ready for the tests now. The proper tests. And he’s going to have to get back to PT again too, we’ve let that slide while he’s been working with you.”  
“Not slide. He’s still strong.” Felix ran long fingers along Eggsy’s bicep, making the boy giggle and shift in his sleep. Merlin’s hazel eyes darkened for a moment.  
“How long ye been gone on him, Percival?”  
“Not gone. He’s just a nice- he’s m’ friend. Beautiful friend. He’s likes girls. Roxy.”  
“Not Roxy, they’re just friends. She prefers girls herself. And he- well, I dinnae ken what he prefers. But I have my guesses.”  
“You mad?”  
“Nae, _eireachdail_ ; couldnae be.”

Merlin carried Eggsy, and then Felix, with a bit more difficulty, to their rooms and tucked them into bed, sighing as he locked the front door and made his way back to the Estate.

* * * * *

When Eggsy came to sit the tests, Merlin had him sit the newly created round of academic tests that he was developing for potential agents, along with a few extra ones for good measure. Eggsy smashed each and every one of them. The obvious result was for Eggsy to be made up to a full agent.

“Ye need to choose a codename.”  
“What shall I pick, Felix?”  
“There’s always Gareth?” Percival chuckled.  
“Eugh, I think not.”  
“Well, I think Yvain. He was a great warrior, with a lion by his side.”  
“JB?”  
“Who is more loyal and trustworthy than he?”  
“Sap,” Eggsy chucked Percival with his shoulder and the two men laughed. Merlin watched the interaction without outward emotion, but he knew Percival saw something in his face anyway when he straightened, awkwardly fixing his jacket and looking at the polished surface of the table.

Merlin wasn’t jealous. Not of Percival. What they’d had had been borne of need. And attraction, obviously, but mainly need. He wouldn’t ever tell Percival, but he’d reminded Merlin of Harry. Same neat hair with just the smallest curl when it was allowed to grow. Percival’s eyes were different – a swirling, thunderous grey, dark except where they were shot with gold around the pupil. They were somewhat animalistic, and bore their resemblance to Harry’s warm brown eyes that way, when they widened in pleasure and narrowed in calculation. His figure, too, just like Harry had been at the same age. Deceivingly broad shouldered – deceptive due to height – narrow hips and long legs. His personality was where the main connection had been made. Well bred, well educated, almost unfailingly polite, but with the potential for cold and haughty and sneering if you wronged him; until the moment he became your friend, when he’d show you his humour and warmth and just how much he could value another human being. Merlin felt the lump rise in his throat; no, he wasn’t jealous of Percival but he was jealous of what the two men were clearly building. He swallowed it down when he realised both Yvain and Percival were watching him.

“Right, Eggsy. Now you’re in, I have your first undercover mission.”

* * * * * 

It was all business for weeks after Eggsy was made a full agent. He was sent on several low-risk missions in order to test his undercover skills, and he nailed each one. 

Somehow, the idea of Eggsy moving back to the Estate never came up. JB and Baden got on like a house on fire, and Eggsy was a good flatmate. That’s what Felix told himself, and, whilst it was true, he couldn’t lie to himself completely. Sure, he cooked alternate nights, when he was there, and he happily did Felix’s laundry if there was any to be done, once Felix had shown him how to use the washing machine (he’d only ever used a laundrette before), and he walked Baden any time he took JB out. But that wasn’t the whole story.

Felix was beginning to think he’d have to _suggest_ that Eggsy went back to the Estate. It wasn’t fair on the boy that Felix was…was… What _was_ Felix doing? Watching him, a little too often. Taking a moment too long to avert his eyes when Eggsy stripped his sodden t-shirt off after coming back from his morning run? Making his friends _promise_ they wouldn’t make lewd comments, so that when they went to the pub they could just hang out without Eggsy being made aware of Felix’s _apparently_ obvious interest (obvious to everyone except Eggsy, anyway)?

“I’ve been given an undercover as a barman. Do you want to practice cocktails again?” Eggsy asked with a wink.  
“I’m not sure my liver has recovered from last time.”  
“What happened that night? I remember waking up laying on you at one point, but then I woke up in my own bed in the morning. Did you carry me?”  
“No, it was Merlin.”  
“Merlin carried me? When did he come?”  
“He didn’t,” Felix mumbled before he’d realised. “I mean, he just came to check on us.”  
“Shit. We’re probably lucky he didn’t bawl us out for that?”  
“Not really. He’s pretty understanding.”  
“Is he-, I mean, are you two…are you boyfriends?” Eggsy was adorably pink and Felix wanted to run his thumb over the high flush on Eggsy’s cheekbone.  
“No. We aren’t boyfriends. We had a period of time after V-Day… well, we weren’t in a great place after all that upheaval, and I guess we fulfilled something for each other.”  
“Did you lose someone?”  
“Not directly. A couple of close friends, but not the way you’re thinking. There hasn’t been anyone like that for me in a long time. Merlin did. Though I know he wouldn’t want me discussing it.”  
“Sorry. It’s not my business.”  
“It’s okay. It’s understandable you’d ask questions.” Eggsy always did, after all. Always, so sweetly, looking to learn. “Anyway, your barman role. Come on, we’ll get Nate to give you some tips, you can tell him you have a new job. It’s true, after all.”

* * * * * 

The undercover went just as smoothly as all the others had. They got vital intel on a drug trafficking ring that had been using the pub for money laundering. After Eggsy’s standard debrief Merlin called Percival into his office, where Eggsy was already seated.

“Yvain, I have your next mission.”  
“Is Percival coming in with me?”  
“He will be in position with a sniper rifle. This isn’t an ongoing mission, it will be over in one evening. It’s a new skill though.” Felix had a nasty feeling in his belly that he knew where this was going. “We’ve had some intel from Interpol that the notorious head of the _mutri_ is in London and will be attending a ball at the Savoy.”  
“Okay, so you want me to tend the bar?”  
“Not exactly. Or not only, anyway. The information we have is that the drive we need will be in Elian Stoyanov’s room. It contains the details on a group of buyers for online auctions. People trafficking; sex slaves. Stoyanov is a very bad man, but he has superb personal protection and Interpol haven’t been able to get close; they’ve had some success that has allowed them to obtain their intel, though it has come at a price, and means Stoyanov is particularly suspicious now, which is why Yvain is the perfect operative.”  
“Spit it out, Merlin,” though Merlin didn’t even look surprised at Percival’s growl.   
“It’s a honeypot.”  
“No. You can’t send Eggsy in for a honeypot. He’s done no training. And are you actually going to say what happened to Interpol’s agent who got so ‘close’ but no cigar?”  
“Percival,” Merlin’s tone was a clear warning, but Felix didn’t back down, staring right back into Merlin’s hazel eyes, which went from angry to understanding in one smooth move. That was enough to get Percival to drop his own gaze and sit back in his seat, blushing. “Interpol lost an agent when Stoyanov recognised what he was, which is why Eggsy is perfect. He likes his boys younger, and there’s no way he’ll think Eggsy is anything but innocent. And it has to be this way, because his room will be heavily guarded right up until he takes someone back to it.”  
“And you want me there, which means you’re perfectly happy for all of them to be taken out if he even tries to harm Eggsy?”  
“Yes. It won’t be ideal, because then the buyers will be forewarned and will just move onto the next sale, but we should be able to get to the current batch of victims at least.” 

Felix ignored the clear attempt to guilt him for his reaction. He knew he wasn’t being unreasonable. Eggsy was wholly untrained in that side of the job, and he didn’t have the swagger that most agents who specialised in honeypots had. He got a lot of attention, from men and women, whenever they were out, which was utterly unsurprising to Felix, but what did surprise him was Eggsy’s reaction. He didn’t reject people as such, he just seemed completely oblivious to it. When they’d been to the pub before his most recent mission, Felix had watched some incredibly attractive twink, who he might have gone for himself if he hadn’t been so busy watching Eggsy, confidently stride over to Eggsy at the bar and flirt ferociously for several minutes. Eggsy _looked_ like he was responding; laughing along, unresisting when the boy had touched him coquettishly, but when he’d leaned forward, fluttering his lashes, and asked if Eggsy wanted his number, Eggsy had blinked, confused, and just said ‘oh, no thank you’, and turned away with his two pints back to Felix, leaving Nate trying to stifle his laughter at the bar and the boy open mouthed. 

“So will you continue your training, Percival?” He hadn’t been listening, but he was brought quickly back by Merlin’s words.  
“You mean…?”  
“For the honeypot. Practice how Eggsy needs to draw in Stoyanov.” Fair enough, he was pretty good at honeypots himself-  
“Why can’t I do it?”  
“You’re too old. And I need you with your rifle. To be honest, Yvain might even be too old. He likes them _really_ young, but Eggsy has the right air about him.”  
“I can do it, Felix, don’t worry about me.” It was the first thing Eggsy had said since Felix came into the room and his beautiful eyes were determined as they looked into Felix’s.  
“Okay. I’ll train him.”

* * * * * 

“Felix…” Eggsy hadn’t said much in the cab back to the flat, or as they walked the dogs around the park. Felix had let him have his silence, needing a little himself too, but he was obviously ready now, as they stood on either side of the kitchen island.  
“Yes, Eggsy?”   
“I’m scared?”  
“Are you? You don’t seem sure.”  
“I’ve never tried to get someone to want to sleep with me.”  
“Doesn’t seem like you’ve ever needed to. People seem drawn to you without you doing anything.”  
“Not really.”  
“I’ve watched you. People talk to you, respond to you. You will be fine, regardless of what I said to Merlin. That was only because he’s sending you in without training, but if I’m training you…”  
“How do we do that?”  
“Well, I have the file here. You’re going in as bar staff, using the same alias as you had on the last mission, because you kept it clean – they never suspected a thing. So you’ll be trying to catch his eye from behind the bar.”  
“What if he uses one of his men to get his drinks and never comes to the bar?”  
“You’ll have Merlin in your ear. He might give you an opening to deliver drinks. The important thing will be to not go off on this one. Stick to the mission parameters. Stoyanov is a dangerous man but you’ll be fine if you stay within parameters.” Eggsy had gotten pretty good at thinking on his feet, but Felix wouldn’t have him taking risks on this. It was risky enough on its own.

“Zdravei, krasavitse.”  
“Hello, Sir, can I get you a drink?” Eggsy was perfect, looking up at him through thick lashes, just the right side of shy, a hint of awe in his sea-green eyes. “Was that okay, how do I need to change it?”  
“You don’t. That was ideal.”  
“But I didn’t do anything?”  
“That’s your remit then; simply be yourself. It should make it easier at least. You don’t have to remember an alter-ego. You’ll need to be wearing your glasses though.”

Eggsy put his glasses on, which only served to emphasise the innocence and loveliness of his eyes, and they practiced. Felix decided, from the file, that Stoyanov would be the forward one and would like it if Eggsy responded, rather than actively flirted. He put on an accent, as Stoyanov’s was strong.  
“Yvain, don’t giggle.”  
“Sorry, Percival.” Eggsy straightened his face with difficulty at first, but as they got into the role play he got better.

“So, little one, what time do you finish your work here?” They’d practiced various interactions and Percival leaned on their pseudo bar now, getting into Yvain’s space, pushing a little harder. Eggsy gulped, and Felix watched his Adam’s apple bob, a look of hunger in his own face.  
“Um, I finish at eleven, Sir.”  
“And are you exhausted from your work, krasiva?”  
“Not too tired, Sir.” Eggsy’s lashes fluttered nervously and he looked down, wiping the surface.  
“So bed would be good, but no need to sleep straight away?” Percival brought his hand up to cup Yvain’s chin, stroking his jawline with his thumb. “My bed?” Yvain brought his eyes up with obvious difficulty, trembling a little against Percival’s hand.  
“Yes, Sir.”

“Perfect. You will have him eating out of your hand.” Felix straightened his jacket, pulling his hand away.   
“Thanks. You think he’ll fall for it then?”   
“I think he’ll fall for _you_ with that, Eggsy.” He coughed, moving away, to the couch, flicking the TV on to nothing much.

“There’s something else I need to talk to you about. For the mission.”  
“Anything.”  
“Well, I read the remit, and it looks like Merlin is expecting- well, he seems to think my best chance of copying the drive onto my fake phone will be when Stoyanov is, uh, cleaning up. In the bathroom. Afterwards.”  
“Okay. Don’t worry. I’ll be watching through my sniper sight the whole time. I’ll warn you before he comes back in the room.”  
“It’s not that.” Of course not – Eggsy was always so fearless in the face of danger. “It’s the ‘after’. Or maybe I mean the ‘before’.”  
“You’ll have to explain what you mean.”  
“I haven’t- I mean everything on the file says that Stoyanov is pretty forceful and direct, so it won’t matter that I haven’t…I’ll just follow his lead, right?”  
“You’ve never bottomed? That’s a concern. He might not take enough care-,”  
“No. Well, yes, I haven’t. But I haven’t, you know, done anything else either.”  
“You haven’t had sex with a man?”  
“I haven’t had sex with anyone. Or anything else.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t it clear?” Eggsy looked adorably confused, but Felix was even more so.

“You’re telling me you haven’t done anything sexual? No oral?” Eggsy shook his head. “No handjobs?” And again. “Never used a sex toy on yourself?” For some reason Eggsy shivered when he asked that, but he shook his head. “You’ve kissed someone though, right?”  
“Nothing, Felix,” Eggsy’s voice was quiet, and Felix was reminded of what he’d been like when he’d first moved in.  
“Are you asexual?” That would explain a lot.  
“I don’t think so. I know it’s weird, to be a virgin at my age. But I didn’t have much chance to get out when I was younger, and until I joined Kingsman I really only spent any time with Daisy. And I think some of the mums at the toddler groups might have been wanting to go on dates, but I wasn’t sure, so nothing ever happened.”  
“So, it’s women you’re attracted to?” Felix couldn’t help the disappointment, though was quick to remember the problem that might mean for the mission.  
“Oh, well, maybe a bit. I like the shape and stuff. And I always think they’d be nice and soft. But I think I might like guys a bit more. That’s usually what I think of when I- you know?”  
“Masturbate?” Eggsy was bright pink now and Felix had to tell himself off a bit for thinking it was so cute. It didn’t stop him from saying the next thing though. “So you aren’t completely virginal. You’ve made yourself come?” Eggsy squeaked in horror but nodded his head. “Well, that’s something. I should speak to Merlin though. You definitely can’t go in on a honeypot now.”  
“No, please don’t. I want to be a good agent, and I know that’s an important part of it. I mean, all I have to do is this mission and then I’ll be sorted. I won’t be a virgin any more.”  
“There’s no way I’m going to let you go into this situation with a fucking Bulgarian mafia boss and let him be the person who gets to have your virginity.”  
“Why not?”  
Felix waved the file. “Because he’s rough and unkind and he won’t value it, and, no matter how little importance you place in it, it’s something you’ll remember your whole life.”

There was silence between them for a moment. Felix was thinking back over what he’d just said. Was it too much? Acting like Eggsy’s virginity was a prize, although it was, to him, now that he knew it existed. What he wouldn’t give to be the one to let Eggsy know how it could be. How _good_ it could be. But he couldn’t think like that. He doubted Eggsy even saw him that way, though there’d been those times, those comments, where he’d thought – just maybe – Eggsy had been flirting with him. But he’d always decided that he hadn’t. But with the new light that Eggsy had pretty much admitted he had no idea _how_ to flirt, he was back to thinking it was a ‘maybe’. Enough.

“I’m just popping out, Eggsy. Do you fancy Thai food? I’ll get takeout on my way back.”  
“Oh, okay. That would be nice, thanks.”

When he returned, Felix was somewhat overtaken by shame. He surely hadn’t been thinking straight when he’d thought the purchase would be a good idea – helpful, even. He shoved the bag into the dishwasher when Eggsy turned from where he was laying on the sofa with Felix’s e-reader, Baden laying against his side, JB curled up by his belly.  
“What did you get?”  
“What?! Uh, Pad Phuk Tong, Pad Thai, obviously, Shrimp Panang and Pad Phak.”  
“Nom, nom, gimme,” Eggsy reached out with grabby hands.  
“Go wash your hands, greedy boy.”

JB and Baden got down with doggy grunts of frustration at being moved from their comfortable seats and Felix laid the table, passing Eggsy a bottle of beer when he returned.  
“Thanks, it looks aces.”

After they’d eaten Eggsy took their plates into the kitchen while Felix put the leftovers in the fridge. He’d already rinsed the plates and was bending to load them in the dishwasher before Felix even remembered, and was left with an aborted ‘no’ as Eggsy pulled the drawer open.  
“Why you putting your shopping in the dishwasher?” He lifted the rolled up bag, accidentally from the bottom, and Felix could only stare in horror as it unrolled and the box fell onto the kitchen floor. As Eggsy picked it up, wide-eyed, Felix could feel his cheeks burning.  
“I’m sorry. It was a present for you. I thought it might come in useful, but I’ve overstepped.”  
“Ya bought me a dildo?”  
“Fuck. Like I say, I’m sorry.”  
“Nah,” Eggsy burst out laughing, “considering everything, it’s actually a really thoughtful gift. Er, can I keep it?”  
“Of course,” Felix felt a different kind of heat, the blush still strong on his cheeks. 

Eggsy finished loading the dishwasher and stood up when he’d finished, picking up the box.  
“Um, I might…”  
“Sure. Oh wait.” Felix went to his bathroom, grabbing a bottle, thankfully brand new. “It’s lube. Uh, might help.” Fuck, Felix didn’t think he’d ever been more embarrassed or, quite possibly, more turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, I wonder what might happen next? 😉


	3. All My Life I've Been Searching for Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saying nothing. It's not like you didn't know this was coming 😉

It wasn’t late, but Felix _really_ didn’t think he could just sit and watch TV knowing what Eggsy was doing down the hall, so he decided to just go to bed instead. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and brushed his teeth, almost jumping when he heard the hot water kicking in, which meant Eggsy was taking a shower.

He lay in bed for a few minutes, just trying to get his brain to shut up. It wasn’t working. Not even a little bit.   
“Fuck,” he whispered into the dark room. Too many images were passing through his mind, about what Eggsy might be doing. Felix wondered whether he might be practising what it felt like to have something like that in his mouth. He’d intentionally bought one that was reasonably life-sized and -shaped, and he hoped Eggsy would know to take it easy. Would he even know he should stretch himself out first? Felix hadn’t got the feeling earlier that Eggsy had done anything like that, but maybe he had. Even though Felix was undoubtedly aroused by these thoughts, he was also getting worried. Fuckity shit balls; he really should have told Eggsy way more practical things before he just dropped a seven-inch dildo in his hand. 

He suddenly remembered his e-reader was in the lounge. Maybe that would help him stop thinking this stuff and sleep. He found it easily by the light of the streetlamp and turned to go back to his bedroom. It was only then that he noticed the low light coming from Eggsy’s room at the end of the hall. It wasn’t bright, and Felix realised it was flickering against the hallway wall. Before he even had chance to think about why Eggsy might have left his door ajar, there was a low moan. An unmistakable moan. Fuck. Again, but more so. 

He padded along the hallway but stopped before he got to the door. What was he thinking? He couldn’t just interrupt. Then the moan came again, but it wasn’t just a noise. It was a word – a word that sounded suspiciously like ‘Felix’. He wracked his brain – what other words might Eggsy be uttering in a moment of passion that _sound_ like Felix, but aren’t? Maybe ‘fuck’? Though he was pretty sure he’d heard the ‘x’. Besides, _that’s_ what ‘fuck’ sounded like from Eggsy, except it wasn’t a sexy profanity, rather an annoyed one. He heard the bed squeak as Eggsy shifted and the thump of something being slammed onto the bedside table.

He should have left. Damn, he shouldn’t have even been there. But then there was another unmistakable sound: a sob, and a sucking of air.  
“Eggsy, sweetheart, are you okay?”  
“No,” it was a little whimpering reverberation barely vocalised and Felix stopped thinking – or overthinking at least – just pushed the door open wider, taking in the candles lit on the desk, their light reflecting off the rather shiny, black dildo, sitting proud and glistening on Eggsy’s bedside table next to the bottle of lube, while Eggsy sat against his headboard, stark bollock naked, hugging his knees and sobbing into them.  
“Eggsy!” Felix crossed the room, perching on the edge of the bed and pulling the unresisting boy into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay.”  
“It’s not,” Eggsy managed to get out through sobs. “I tried so hard, this whole thing. And now, when people might just be starting to see me as a proper agent, I just can’t do it, and I’ll go back to being useless Eggsy, stupid idiot who can’t do anything right.”  
“No one’s going to think that.”  
“Bollocks. Most of them already do. I just thought, if I could do all the types of mission, maybe they’d have to accept that I _can_ do it – but I _can’t_!” Eggsy lost himself in his tears and Felix just kept hugging him, gently stroking and shushing. He felt Eggsy’s arms wrap around his back, hugging back twice as hard, but at least his sobs were slowing to a sniffle.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Eggsy looked up at him through still watery eyes with a weak smile. Felix just grabbed a hand towel from Eggsy’s bathroom, wiping the tears off his shoulder and handing it to Eggsy to dry his eyes (and maybe surreptitiously mop up some snot).  
“You going to tell me what that was really about?”  
“I can’t do the sex thing. I tried, but there’s no way I can take that. And it isn’t even that big.”  
“It’s pretty big. I should have warned you. Where have you been seeing penises if you don’t think that one is big?” Though he knew the answer before Eggsy even opened his mouth. “And I suppose you’ve also been seeing how the actors in porn swallow a cock down to the root without blinking, and then take it up the arse after about two minutes of prep?” Eggsy just nodded shamefacedly. “Well, I think we have your explanation for why you struggled. Porn is not a good sex-ed teacher. I should have told you more. I’m sorry.”  
“You could make it up to me,” Eggsy was giving him that wide eyed gaze through thick, now slightly waterlogged, lashes, that never failed to get Felix’s heart beating faster.  
“How would I make it up to you?”  
“You could help me. Hear me out.” Though Felix hadn’t been about to demur, even if he felt as though his heart was about to take off. “You know what you’re doing. You said yourself, you’re good at honeypots, and you know everything about sex. I can’t do it on my own, but if you help me…” Damn it, his adorable face looking so hopeful.   
“You want me to help you take the dildo?”  
“To start with. Maybe you can help me learn some other stuff too? You’re a good teacher.”

Felix wanted to push Eggsy down on the bed, to devour that pretty boy until he was gasping with pleasure, to make him come over and over, or maybe to _stop_ him from coming over and over, until he was begging and desperate. He wanted that, but hopefully later. He wanted Eggsy comfortable and feeling better about himself first.  
“Okay. Well, at first, I’ll approach this a bit like a lesson. It won’t be sexy, but it will be practical.”  
“You’ll do it? Thanks!” And Eggsy hugged him again, letting Felix feel his strong body for a moment before he sat back, looking intent. Felix almost expected him to whip a notebook and pen out.

“First of all, what you said is wrong, you should know that. I’m a long way from knowing everything about sex. But I can definitely help you with the basic stuff.”  
“I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me. I’ve always known.”  
“Have you been planning this for long?” Felix waited for Eggsy to look at him, which he did, sheepish but resolute.  
“Not planning, no, but…I like you.”  
“Like me?”  
Eggsy huffed. “I told you I didn’t know how to make someone want to take me to bed, and this is proof. You are on my bed right now, I’ve asked you to show me, and you’re still putting it off.”

Felix looked at Eggsy; whose eyes were watchful, but with an endearing half smile that made him want to throw every caution to the wind. So he did. He grabbed Eggsy’s ankles and pulled him with ease down the bed, so he was laid out like the most delicious of treats. Felix was over him moments later, framing Eggsy’s face with his forearms, mouths and eyes and noses millimetres apart, warm minty breath being shared. Eggsy tipped his head, searching for a kiss, but Felix dropped to his ear, whispering barely louder than the vibrations of air.  
“Are you sure you want this? You want me to work you open with my fingers, maybe help calm you a little by using my mouth? You want me to search for that little spot inside you that will make you see stars? When you’re relaxed enough, you want me to push that fat dildo inside your body; you’re going to make me _watch_ the way you accept it, because I know you will.” The moan that Eggsy let out was pure eroticism, ten times sexier than the secret noises he’d heard through the door. “You’re perfect, Eggsy, but I’m going to need to hear your words. I need to know you want this as much as I do.”  
“I do, I promise. I want you to do all those things you said, plus everything else you can even think of, and I want you to teach me to do stuff to you, like kiss you and touch you and suck you.” Eggsy’s voice was almost as much of a secret whisper as Felix’s but he heard everything clearly, like it was his dreams come to life, and he sank his hips so his boxer-clad erection was pressed alongside Eggsy’s naked one, eliciting another enthralling moan.

He couldn’t do too much of that, or the evening would be over for him and Eggsy both, because over-stimulation wasn’t a go-to for first time experiences. Not that Felix had had a first time for a long time; even the younger ones these days tended to be world-wise and world-weary in equal measure. No, Eggsy would need some special treatment, that Felix was aching to provide, longing to be the one to unlock the potential he knew was there. In awe at being the one lucky enough. 

He sat up, kneeling by Eggsy’s side, running long fingers over his chest, the pad of his thumb sliding across a hard nipple, making Eggsy shudder and arch into Felix’s hand.  
“I want you to relax, sweet boy. I won’t hurt you, for anything. You have to tell me if anything is uncomfortable or if you want me to stop.”  
“Okay, Felix.” Eggsy’s voice was adorable; a desperate little whimper with an unspoken promise to be good. 

Felix travelled down Eggsy’s body, still feeling that soft skin, the smooth, strong muscles beneath, dropping the odd nibbling kiss just to see the way his skin goosebumped in pleasure. By the time he reached Eggsy’s cock it was trickling pearls onto his flat abdomen and Eggsy had grasped the bars of the headboard, as if trying to stop himself from flying away.  
“Please, will you touch me?”  
“Of course I will, sweet boy.” Felix knew it was a bit evil, because he knew exactly what Eggsy would expect, and he knew it wouldn’t be for Felix to pull him wide and dive in with a long lap of his tongue, right over the twitching muscle of his tightly closed hole.  
“What the-,” Eggsy was rendered noiseless when Felix used the flat of his tongue to press and twist against him.

What followed was many minutes of Felix concentrating very hard to bring Eggsy more pleasure than he’d ever felt  
“Fuck, what are you doing to me?” Eggsy finally managed to spit out.  
“Making you feel good, I hope?”  
“Fuck, yes, it’s- it’s too good,” Eggsy let out a little whimper.  
“Shh, hey, it’s okay. Overwhelming, huh?” Eggsy nodded rapidly, wiping his eyes.

Felix shimmied back up Eggsy’s body, looking down at his face, so pretty and flushed with pleasure.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, can I kiss you?”  
“Yes, please.” Felix bent his head, softly resting his lips against Eggsy’s, which were soft, pliable, shaping to fit perfectly against his own. He didn’t move for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, until Eggsy parted his lips, the tiniest amount, and he took advantage, sweeping the space with the tip of his tongue, and again, encouraging Eggsy to meet him, which he did, tentatively at first, increasing in confidence until he was wrestling passionately, his strong hands on Felix’s shoulders and nape, running fingers through his hair. They broke away finally, panting, and Felix rested his forehead against Eggsy’s.  
“Okay?”  
“Uhuh. More.”  
“Demanding.” Felix chuckled, shifting to push his knee between Eggsy’s thighs as he took his mouth again, pushing his knee to part Eggsy’s legs a little wider and reaching down to circle Eggsy’s moistened hole, tracing the ridges of the muscle lightly, and then with a little more force, just to feel Eggsy’s body shift under him as he tried to gain more pressure. 

“Please; please do it.” Eggsy’s voice breathed hotly over his ear, accompanied by a sensuous moan as he clung to Felix’s shoulders like a man drowning. Felix pressed the top of the lube, receiving a coil of the thick liquid onto his fingers and bringing it back to now run slickly over the twitching muscle. He felt rather than heard Eggsy’s gasp as he finally breached, sliding just the tip, feeling the muscle from the other side, sliding just a little deeper as Eggsy pressed against him.  
“You alright?”  
“Yes. Feels weird. But no pain.”  
“Good. Keep breathing, try to stay relaxed. This might burn a little.” He pressed a second finger in, dragging his nails across Eggsy’s shoulder to distract from any discomfort, but Eggsy just threw his head back in apparent pleasure at the wider stretch. Felix rode that, sliding a third in and pushing deeper, watching Eggsy’s reactions intently, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as a groan of desire was forced from his throat.  
“Oh,” it was a little high-pitched exhalation, confusion mixed with arousal as Felix started to move his fingers, stretching the taut passage.  
“You like?” Felix couldn’t keep the smile from his voice as he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s collarbone. He was searching, slipping his fingertips, looking for that special point that-  
“Fuck, yes,” and there it was. Eggsy went stiff for a moment, before apparently turning to jelly, his hands flopping uselessly by his side. “Fuck, it’s so- so…much.”  
“That’s going to be your best friend,” Felix chuckled, nipping up Eggsy’s jawbone.  
“Nah. I think _you’re_ my best friend.” Eggsy turned to find Felix’s mouth, his passion stepping up as Felix explored inside him, deeper and wider, coming back to brush over his prostate.  
“So stunning. I should have known you’d be this responsive. You ready for more?” Eggsy nodded rapidly, but kissed Felix again, and didn’t let up his claim over Felix’s mouth.

“You’re amazing, Felix,” he said finally, panting, his eyes bright. “Hey, why are you blushing? It’s me your fingers are inside of. And it feels incredible, by the way.”  
“Yes, that was clear. I’m pleased. Are you ready for the dildo?” Felix slid his fingers out and could feel himself getting hot, but he didn’t know whether he could ask…this was for Eggsy, after all, not him.  
“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
“Well…would you mind turning onto your stomach? You’re just- it’s that you’re so gorgeous, and I’d like to watch-,”  
“Of course not. It’s the least I could do. It’s super hot that you think I look good enough to watch.” Eggsy easily twisted himself onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. Felix knew Eggsy was a quick learner but this was something else, a sweet confidence that made the muscles in Felix’s back shiver.  
“You have no idea, fuck,” Felix reflexively bit his knuckle, looking down at the long curve of Eggsy’s muscular back, as it smoothed into that perfect rounded ass.  
“Where do you want me then? Like this, or maybe this?” Eggsy fluidly lifted himself onto all fours and Felix thought he might just lose it then and there.  
“Um…uh, yes. Maybe here,” Felix leaned over and grabbed two fat pillows, pushing them under Eggsy’s hips and helping him lower himself, shifting his thighs so they were spread open and Felix could position himself between them, one hand on Eggsy’s smooth ass, just staring at that little gape still evident from his ministrations.  
“I look like a snack, huh?”  
“Fuck, Eggsy, you look like a whole damn meal.”

Felix had worked out Eggsy really seemed to like dirty talk, so he re-lubed his fingers and slid two inside, leaning forward to nibble on Eggsy’s shoulder blade.  
“You ready to take this toy, sweetheart?”  
“Yuh-huh,” Eggsy moaned into his forearms, pushing his ass back.  
“You going to relax enough for it to stretch you out? You know it’s the size of a pretty big cock. If you can take this for me, you’re definitely not a virgin any more.”  
“It’s about the size of you, isn’t it?” Eggsy’s voice was muffled.   
Felix trembled at the implication. “Damn, you’re cheeky. I’m meant to be getting _you_ all riled up.”  
“Not trying to mess with you. Thinking though. If I’m going to lose my virginity, tonight, at your hands…well, I’d rather it was the real thing.”

Felix stopped, pulling his hand away, sitting on his heels. Eggsy twisted his body in confusion.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- if it’s too personal I understand. Not really part of your educational remit.” His aborted chuckle was the definition of sadness.  
“Do you _really_ think that’s all this is to me? If I was just doing my duty in getting you ready for your mission you’d have been tucked up, satisfied and with a slightly sore arse, fast asleep half an hour ago.”  
“So, it’s more than that?” Eggsy’s brow had an adorable furrow.  
“For me, yes. I’m sorry. I probably should have passed you off to Merlin for this. He’d have been great at it. No emotional connection. Though he might have spanked you too, for not telling him you were a virgin.” Felix noted with interest Eggsy’s cock literally jump at that.   
“So… you _have_ an emotional connection?”  
“Yes, Eggsy. Christ, why are you making this so difficult? I like you. A lot, alright? I should have stepped back ages ago, and I definitely shouldn’t be doing this. You deserve to have this with someone _you_ care about.”  
“But- I care about you.”  
“I know. We’re ‘best friends’, or whatever, but-,”  
“No, dummy. I _care_ care about you. I can’t think of anyone I’d want this more with.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“ _Really?_ ” Felix’s voice changed to a growl, as he covered Eggsy’s body with his own, pressing his own arousal against Eggsy’s thigh.  
“Please, Felix, be my first.”  
“Condoms, sweet boy?”  
“Top drawer.” Felix reached in and pulled the brand new box out, thankful that Eggsy had had the foresight to remove the cellophane wrapper, as his hands were shaking. He managed open the packet with his teeth and roll it on, whilst kissing and nibbling at Eggsy’s back.   
“Are you ready?”  
“I think so.” 

Felix positioned himself against the tension, feeling it fight him.  
“Relax, sweetheart. Take a deep breath and puff it out through your lips.” As Eggsy sucked in air, Felix pushed forward, breaching into impossible tightness. He expected some distress, but the moan Eggsy let out sounded anything but, and he spread his legs even wider.  
“You’re so tight. I’m going to move forward and I want you to keep taking deep breaths.”  
“Feels good. Feels real good.”

Felix didn’t need any more encouragement than that, as Eggsy felt incredible; strong muscles tensing and relaxing around him as he moved forward.  
“Such a good boy,” he whispered into Eggsy’s neck when he finally bottomed out. “See, you took all of me, told you you could.”  
“Only because of you.”  
“Well, I was happy to help,” Felix chuckled at himself – understatement of the year – as he began to slide out. He lifted himself, wanting to see what he looked like coming out and disappearing into the perfect space, and couldn’t help the groan at how amazing it looked and felt. He kept a slow but deep rhythm until Eggsy began to push back, meeting him each stroke, wordlessly demanding more. He lifted Eggsy’s hips higher and increased his speed until he was connecting his hips forcefully to Eggsy’s arse with each strike, and Eggsy was babbling husky whispers of desperation. There was just enough space for Felix to reach around Eggsy and take his hot length in hand, stroking in time to his rhythm until Eggsy cried out and he felt burning seed spilling over his hand. He chased his own release with slightly less finesse; finishing pressed as deep inside as he could get with a low growl. 

He withdrew carefully, to a whimper from Eggsy, tying the condom and tossing it straight into the bin on the far side of the room.  
“You sore?”  
“No. Feel a bit weird and empty though.”  
“That’s normal. It will pass.” Felix jumped up and got a cloth from the bathroom, wiping Eggsy down and washing his hands. He stood at the end of Eggsy’s bed, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure about what they’d just done, about what it meant for their friendship-  
“You coming to bed or what?”  
“You want me to?”  
“Yeah, I want you to. Gotta warn you though, I think there’s a chance I’m going to be a cuddler.”  
“Suits me,” Felix laughed, jumping into bed and pulling Eggsy into the little spoon.

* * * * * 

Felix woke up almost humming, his chest burning hot, but he didn’t care, because it was Eggsy’s breath fanning over him that was creating the heat. He felt Eggsy snuggle into him harder, adorably murmuring, and allowed himself to _feel_ , just for a moment. He didn’t know where this was going; if it was even going anywhere, but he was screwed, he knew that. If he’d even had the slightest hope that what he was feeling for Eggsy could be fucked out (though he hadn’t, really), well, he knew now that he’d have been wrong. He ran his hands down Eggsy’s strong back, resting in the curve at the base, gently tickling until Eggsy giggled, pressing into him even harder to escape.  
“Mean,” Eggsy mumbled, biting down on Felix’s pec before playing with the bite mark with the tip of his tongue.  
“Fuck, you and me are going to have a problem if you keep doing that.”  
“We are?” Eggsy asked, barely breaking his lapping, only moving slightly so he was playing over Felix’s nipple instead, blowing on the wet skin and making the pink nub hard.   
“We are.” 

Felix flipped Eggsy onto his back, grinding down, gratified that Eggsy was suffering morning wood just like him. He burrowed into Eggsy’s neck, nibbling and kissing until Eggsy was squeaking, unable to move his arms from where Felix had him pinned by the wrist, just wriggling in a not-very-purposeful attempt to get away.   
“You’re gorgeous,” Felix let Eggsy’s wrists go, and felt a glow when Eggsy wrapped his arms around him, pulling Felix tighter to his body.  
“So’re you. Thank you, you know, for making last night good for me.”  
“Only good?” Felix joked, but not really, trying to keep the note of desperation out of his voice.  
“More than good. It was amazing for me. But, I’m sorry I didn’t know what I was doing. It was probably pretty shit from your side.” Felix laughed loud at that, until he realised Eggsy though he was laughing at _him_ and stopped abruptly.  
“You were incredible. So beautiful,” Felix kissed Eggsy’s collarbone, his hands moving to stroke Eggsy’s sides. “The way you reacted to my touches, the way you pushed back against me. You’re a natural, Eggsy Unwin.”  
“Hah, well I never thought that would be something that would make me proud of myself, but here we are.”

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, Felix moving carefully inside Eggsy, conscious of his aching body, but too enamoured of it to leave him alone. Luckily, Eggsy seemed equally affected, his hands roaming all over, begging so sweetly for more, when he was relaxed enough to take it, coming with a soft cry, his body arched so high Felix could barely reach his lips to swallow the sound.

It was only grumbling stomachs in stereo that had them leaving the bed, Felix dropping to his knees in Eggsy’s shower, delaying their lunch further, though neither of them cared, Felix even less so when Eggsy insisted on learning _those_ skills too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it lived up to the promise - Eggsy more in character now - he might be innocent (and he'll still be sweet) but, as Percival says, he's a fast learner


	4. Think I Need a Devil to Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last bit of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?  
> I may have become distracted, but I accept all responsibility and no blame, because it was too enjoyable to write. This was meant to be the mission - but that will come next chapter

It had been a hectic few days; Eggsy back on full physical training – in and out of Kingsman. Felix was proud of him, always, and perhaps a little exhausted. He only had himself to blame; he should have known Eggsy would have a voracious appetite for all that happened between them in the bedroom (and on the sofa, and the kitchen island, and in the hallway when they couldn’t wait to get all the way into the flat). Felix was still worried about the mission though. Eggsy might have determined he loved it when Felix went hard and fast, but he also clearly adored being taken care of, and Felix knew Stoyanov wouldn’t do that, no matter how good Eggsy had become with his mouth, and his hands, and his body.

They had another day before the event – before the mission. They had lunch in the pub, with Felix’s friend Cian, who had a strong northern Irish accent. Felix had introduced Eggsy to the man, who had a voracious appetite for life, on purpose, a few weeks earlier, because Cian grew up poor too, firmly on the wrong side of the tracks. These days he was a coveted artist, and made more money from selling a single painting than he would make in a year of waiting and hustling when he was Eggsy’s age, but he was never ashamed of his past, and Felix had enjoyed watching Eggsy settle a little, as he absorbed everything Cian had told him, and he knew Eggsy would come away feeling more comfortable in his own skin.

The three were relaxed together, at a round table near the beaded window, eating overfull sandwiches that Brenda had pulled together in the small kitchen, savouring their pints. Nathanial pulled up a stool when the lunchtime rush was over, after hugging the three of them excitedly.  
“Are you working tonight, Eggsy?”  
“Oh, no. I don’t work at that pub anymore.”  
“Not surprised,” Cian murmured, “I heard it got shut down. Immigration, SWAT – the whole lot. I was glad when Felix told me you weren’t working that night, even though I was surprised because I thought you were there almost every night.” Eggsy glanced at Felix, and he knew it was because he _was_ working the night it got taken down – of course: all part of the mission. Felix was interested to see how Eggsy would deal with the conflict, but he didn’t miss a beat.  
“Yeah, I was sick that night. Luckily. It were a total mess, glad I never had to go down to the station like everyone else.” Felix smiled at how easily Eggsy went with the flow, though he wasn’t really shocked any more. And then he smiled at his own thoughts: the irony of being pleased your boyfriend is good at lying. 

* * * * * 

“Will Eggsy have a weapon tonight?” Merlin had arrived at the range to watch Percival’s continued training with Yvain and he blinked slowly at the question.  
“No,” after a beat, then another. “I think a gun tucked into his tighty-whities may raise a few too many questions.”  
Eggsy patted Felix’s arm. “It will be fine, yeah? You guys’ve got me covered.”  
“We have. You’ll be on point, Percival. Your room in the adjacent hotel is booked and I went in myself to check your line of sight. Bors is muscle and will be in a room down the hall, ready to move at my say-so. Tristan will be a waiter at the event. Roxy is a guest. And I will have eyes and ears on everything.” Felix still didn’t like it, but he was aware enough to know that he wouldn’t have had the same concerns if it was any other agent so, for Eggsy’s sake, he swallowed down his misgivings.

“Come on, Yvain. You need to be loose for tonight,” Merlin chuckled at Eggsy’s horrified look. “I mean in your stance. Stoyanov will be suspicious if you’re tense before he’s even chatted you up. Let’s go spar.”

Felix followed, always enjoying watching Merlin and Eggsy in action – Merlin all elegant dancing and Eggsy tight, contained power. Despite their differences, Merlin was more than capable of bringing out the best in Eggsy’s skills, and Eggsy was learning that ability from him too. As usual, word quickly got out that the two were heading into the training room and by the time they got there, there were several slightly dishevelled agents suddenly working out, obviously having moved at a faster pace than their slow meander across the estate. 

They started slow; a few pulled punches, dancing around each other on the floor mat, each making regular contact and equally regular blocks. They made it look easy and, to an outsider who didn’t understand the skill of the fight, it might not have even looked impressive. But there was no one in Kingsman who that applied to, so Felix could feel vicarious pride at just how remarkable his boyfriend was in this forum. He was second only to Merlin here – would have been third if Harry was still around, but he wouldn’t have minded the slip down the scale. Felix was far less able, himself, though still quite capable of thrashing at least seventy percent of the other agents, were it to be called for. That wasn’t too high in his thoughts, watching the two of them (it wasn’t like they weren’t fully qualified to defend themselves, but he was aware that this was the first time Eggsy had been back in this position, with an audience, since his promotion to full agent, and was conscious that more than one of the spectators had been less than supportive of Eggsy in the past). He was pleased by Roxy’s standard adoration, and unsurprised by Tristan’s look of awe. 

Cador and Erec were standing on the far side of the mats, tall and sneering as they watched the two men fight. Felix watched their lips move and he noted that, despite everything Eggsy had proven, their attitudes had barely changed from their vile opinions expressed in the changing rooms the day Eggsy and Felix had come to the range during Eggsy’s re-training. He could see them forming _‘he’s not even that skilled, Merlin is clearly going easy on him’_ and _’fuck, he’d look good like that, on his back, under me’ _. Felix flooded with anger, wishing above all else that he’d _done_ something about them the last time, even knowing Eggsy would not have appreciated it, whether it had been a fighting challenge or reporting them to Merlin. __

__

__Felix knew Eggsy would _still_ not appreciate him butting in like that, but a bright idea came that might just serve instead.   
“Merlin,” he made sure his face was bland – for the others, because of course Merlin would see straight through him before he’d even finished his request, “Yvain has sparred with you a lot lately. Perhaps he should expand his repertoire?”  
“Oh? Perhaps.” Merlin raised an elegant eyebrow and glanced around the other agents. “I wouldn’t want to have Yvain going into his mission with any injuries…”   
Eggsy shrugged. “No worries, bruv- er, Sir. I’m a bit of rough this mission, yeah? I can make it work.”  
“Okay. Thoughts, Percival?” Felix pretended to cast his eye around, passing over several who had looked down on Eggsy in the past but were showing respect to him since he’d been made up to full agent. But they weren’t his targets. People could change and develop; after all Eggsy was solid proof of that, even if _he_ hadn’t started out as a stuck up knob. No, his eyes finally landed on his true targets, who were still whispering, unaware of Percival’s cold eyes and Merlin’s smug ones.  
“Cador, Erec, you are dressed to spar. Come here.”_ _

__

__Felix was pleased by the concern that flashed across their snide faces, and wanted to growl when it reverted to arrogance when Merlin told them they’d be taking on Yvain.  
“Both of us…Sir? I thought he had an ‘important’ mission.” Sometimes Felix was unsure why Merlin allowed such disrespect, but then he reminded himself that Merlin was very good at playing the long game. These two had been dedicated enough to the name of Kingsman not to get taken in by Valentine, but there was no way Merlin wasn’t conscious of their lack of loyalty to him, even as their acting Arthur. This would be a good way for him to push them to see where their true allegiance lay. Humiliation always did it._ _

__

__Eggsy dropped his shoulders, his arms loose. Cador attempted to rush him, but Eggsy neatly sidestepped, ducking when Erec went in for a grab, twisting out of it easily. Cador went for a right hook, too wide, which glanced off Eggsy’s shoulder. They weren’t going to keep missing though, and Felix found his breathing increase; panicked little gasps, almost as if he were in there, feeling the force of the punches. They made contact – the pair were decent at hand-to-hand – but Eggsy was too quick; one step ahead each time so none had their intended power. Even so, Felix had a moment of fear that he’d gone too far – never that his confidence had been misplaced, but perhaps that it was too soon in Eggsy’s game of confidence. But then he caught a glimpse of Eggsy’s face; saw the unadulterated elation – his boy was _enjoying_ this; damnit, he was _playing_ with them._ _

__

__As if he knew he’d been caught out, Eggsy switched up. Instead of defence, he moved to attack. Grasping, twisting, Cador’s tall body flinging into Erec, Erec’s legs taken by a swift kick. Felix’s heart began to race, but pleasurably now, as he watched Eggsy demonstrate his superiority with ease, flying around the mats, a two footed kick that left Cador gasping and red-faced. Erec lunged but Eggsy made sure he only met a sharp elbow, followed by an uppercut that Felix could _hear_ pushing the air from his lungs. Roxy was giddy on the other side, hands clasped like a child being gifted a pony, and even Merlin couldn’t help the small smile.   
“Yvain, you’ll have to get ready for your mission soon.”  
“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy turned to Felix and gave a wink, before looping his arm around Cador’s throat, swinging them both to land on the mat beside Erec’s wheezing body, Eggsy’s knees pinning Cador’s back.  
Eggsy leaned close but his voice was strong. “Guess I’m not the only one who likes being on the floor under a powerful man.” Cador had no opportunity to respond, as Eggsy slammed his forehead down hard enough to daze, before jumping up with a smile. _ _

__

__Merlin stayed Felix with a hand as he went to follow Eggsy, only one thing on his mind.  
“You finally made your move I see.”  
Felix stared dumbly, flushed.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“I, er-,”  
“I don’t mean about us. I mean-,” Merlin caught himself, as if unsure what he did actually mean. “Anyway…he’s a top agent, just like we said he’d be.”  
“I still wish you hadn’t given him this mission. And not just because-,” Felix wafted his hand. “He is good, but he doesn’t really get the whole honeypot side.”  
“You say that, but he seems to have done a good job of seducing you. He’s wonderfully naïve, which will be perfect for Stoyanov.”  
“You have no idea.”  
“So enlighten me.”_ _

__

__Could he? Felix thought he knew (though sometimes there was no real knowing with Merlin) that Merlin would cancel the mission if he found out just _how_ inexperienced Eggsy was. But there was the fear that he’d actually see it as a good thing – it wasn’t as though agents didn’t go into situations where there was a very real danger of physical harm all the time – this was just a different kind of damage; one that Felix was genuinely worried had the potential to leave Eggsy broken in more than just a physical way, if it went wrong. But no. He couldn’t even take the chance of getting Eggsy taken off this mission. It would break his boy’s heart, when he felt like he was so close to earning the respect of the other agents (and he still refused to believe he already earned it from most of them – certainly the ones that actually mattered, certainly from Felix). If this was what it would take to get him to believe, Felix would simply be there, supporting him every step of the way._ _

__

__“It’s nothing. Eggsy will be amazing at this, just like he’s been amazing at every challenge Kingsman has set him.”_ _

__

__Felix repeated that mantra to himself all the way to Eggsy’s rooms, but forgot it as he walked through the door to the sight of Eggsy, wearing nothing but a towel and damp skin, hopeful aquamarine eyes trained on Felix, only one purpling bruise marring the otherwise clear skin on his torso, from the earlier fight.  
“Will you help me?”  
“Of course, darling, what do you need?”  
“Same kind of help you gave me one time before.” _ _

__

__Even though that request could have covered a gamut of occasions, Felix knew exactly what Eggsy referred to, and he stepped toward him almost predatorily.  
“You want me to get you ready for tonight?” Eggsy gulped, nodding. “You want me to open you up, prepare you for what’s to come?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“So sweet for me, always.”  
“Need you rougher than usual.” Felix knew why. They had read the files on Stoyanov together – knew what the man’s ‘style’ was. Rough covered it but not well. Felix had been uncomfortable, especially when he’d had to explain some of the man’s kinks to Eggsy. Not fun: explaining to your boyfriend CBT, breathplay, sadism, urophilia in the context of a sexual encounter he was going to have with another man. A man whose sexual partners regularly disappeared. But at least Eggsy would be prepared, or as well prepared, mentally, as he could be.  
“Not going to be rough, sweetheart. But I’ll be thorough. Get you good and relaxed.”_ _

__

__Eggsy nodded and led the way to the bed, dropping the towel and laying on his front.  
“Just breath deeply, close your eyes.” Eggsy obeyed, resting his head on his crossed forearms. Felix only squirted a single glob of lube onto his finger – he couldn’t risk Stoyanov getting suspicious if Eggsy was too slick, and the whole bottle of lube inside him would certainly do that, even if Felix wanted to prevent pain as much as possible. He circled Eggsy’s tight hole, watching it flutter for him in expectation. Always so responsive – it had been like Eggsy’s body was made for him, right from the beginning. He never tensed up. Sure, maybe he’d be that quick to respond with anyone, but Felix really didn’t think so, and he took pride in that, as he slowly slid his forefinger, only up to the first knuckle, sweeping it around, lightly tugging the muscle as Eggsy moaned beneath him.  
“Such a good boy for me.” Eggsy twisted his head, eyes half-closed, and nodded.  
“Yes,” he whispered, and Felix felt his heart stutter.   
“You want to be good for me? Oh, you are, darling, letting me inside you this way.” Felix slid a little further, taking forever before his entire finger was inside, his knuckle pressing just so on the outside, against Eggsy’s perineum as his finger rotated, Eggsy being so good, not begging, though he was more than capable of it; letting Felix take care of him this time, without demanding. The only clue that he wanted more the way his legs opened and fast little breaths huffed out._ _

__

__“So pretty for me.” Felix _needed_ the claim – not to remind Eggsy who he belonged to (though he knew already, even after such a short period of time, that they belonged to each other), but for himself. It wasn’t jealousy – a job’s a job, after all – but it was fear. _ _

__

__So he kept moving, slowly but inexorably; a second finger added, then a third, and finally, a forth, though the whole process took close to an hour. Eggsy stayed still for him, but he did moan and whimper in a way that had Felix desperate to take more. He didn’t, though. This was never for him and, finally, he rolled Eggsy – a beautiful, sweating, mess – onto his back, and firmly ran a lubed hand over his cock, his fingers still buried deep and striking Eggsy’s prostate, until Eggsy let go with a sob of relief._ _

__

__Felix helped him shower again, and dressed him in the black trouser, white shirt uniform of a bartender, fastening the slim fitting waistcoat over the top, as Eggsy was shaky and giggly, sitting with him while he ate a sandwich, his nerves hitting about what was to come.  
“You have this, darling. And I’ll be with you all the way.” Felix tenderly kissed Eggsy’s temple before guiding him into the black cab that would take him to the event, and the most dangerous mission yet._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. I haven't quite decided if anything will happen to Cador and Erec. I mean, they're dicks, but lots of people are dicks.


	5. As Low as You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one - because I wanted to keep the mission in its own chapter and, because it's all Percival's pov, the information is limited

Percival checked in with Merlin, again. Other than Bors, currently sequestered in a room at the end of the corridor containing Stoyanov’s suite, all the other agents were nil-by-mouth. Merlin had confirmed Tristan was in place, smoothly passing out hors d’oeuvres on a silver platter. Roxy was chatting up some visiting French dignitary, clad in a navy velvet dress so sensual that no-one would guess the true purpose of the almost groin high slits, but she was certainly ready to fight if the evening called for it. And Yvain – his Eggsy – was behind the bar, swiftly and easily dispensing drinks as required. 

“Hmmm,” Merlin’s voice was clear on Percival’s channel, “ye may have trained Yvain a wee bit _too_ well. He’s too bloody confident. Half the women, and men, in there are making doe eyes at him.” Felix swallowed down the sudden feeling of possessiveness. The only doe eyes acceptable were _from_ Eggsy _to_ him.   
“I don’t suggest you tell him that. His confidence is hard won, Merlin. If Stoyanov doesn’t go for him you’ll just need to find a new method.”  
“Don’t tell me my job Percival. I won’t tell him, but only because I think it would send him too far the other way, and put him in danger. I suppose we’ll be finding out if your boy can act soon enough.”

Percival gulped, watching Stoyanov, as he had been since the broad, bald man had walked out of the bathroom in his suite some thirty minutes earlier. Merlin had done well with this room. He was thankful for the recent refurbishment of the other hotel that had led to them putting in almost entirely windowed walls so he had a perfect line of sight of the entire suite, very slightly higher than Stoyanov. Not that the man would be able to see him even if he looked directly at the window; Percival’s camouflage – of himself and his gun – was too good.

But the man had barely even glanced out of his windows, obviously feeling safe in his twentieth-storey room, with his three bodyguards; men who were even broader and balder than himself. Percival had night-vision, obviously, but he was hoping the man would simply leave the curtains open the whole time (whilst, at the same time, really hoping he wouldn’t). As Stoyanov and his men left the suite, Percival settled in for a boring evening.

“Ye still awake, Percival?” Merlin’s voice jolted him: not from sleep, but from something close to a meditative state; something he fell into when spending hours waiting for the action to begin. His eyes had been alert independently of his relaxed mind, and nothing had moved in Stoyanov’s room.  
“Is he coming back?”  
“He is. And Yvain is with him.”

Fuck. Showtime. And not a show Felix ever wanted to have to watch. It’s only a minute later when he saw the door of the suite swing open, Yvain pressed against it as Stoyanov roughly rammed him with his broad body. Percival could see one of the bodyguards watching impassively on the far side of the door, and would assume the other two were there too, unless Merlin told him differently. Merlin had gone radio silent for now – standard procedure – allowing Percival to focus on his protection mission. Stoyanov was kissing Yvain roughly; Felix could almost see the saliva-slicked sheen of his lips, though he knew full well he was projecting his discomfort. 

Stoyanov slammed the door shut in the face of his lackey and Felix blinked, just once, long enough to put his mind where it needed to be. He almost managed to maintain that professionalism as Stoyanov stripped Eggsy- Yvain, as he pushed the boy to his knees. Felix was grateful he couldn’t see, his sight blocked by the mobster; though he could see his hips snapping forward as he used Yvain’s mouth. When he’d finished Felix could see Eggsy wiping his mouth with a grimace, before Stoyanov pulled him upright and pushed him unceremoniously face down onto the bed. Felix was selfishly grateful that Stoyanov simply threw a bottle of lube on the bed and instructed Yvain to work himself open – at least Eggsy was well-versed now in how to do that fully and efficiently, though Felix was kicking himself that he’d held back earlier, as Stoyanov would never have known. 

The man just stood there, watching coolly as Yvain worked himself, casually stroking his own cock back to hardness. Eggsy was safe for the time being; Stoyanov clearly only had one thing on his mind. He allowed Yvain some time, which Percival was grateful for, but eventually he moved forward, grabbing Yvain’s narrow hips, rolling a condom on and batting his hand away roughly before sliding forward forcefully. Felix saw Eggsy wince, taking deep breaths as Stoyanov didn’t allow him any more moments of preparation, slamming repeatedly. 

He only took a pause to hoist Eggsy onto his knees and Felix sucked in a breath as Eggsy looked out of the window, right to where Felix was watching. He smiled, mouthing ‘I’m okay’ just for his lover and Felix felt his rapidly beating heart calm at that. Eggsy could deal with this. He was a good agent – the best. This was just another mission.

Stoyanov’s wide face was contorting, sweating, as he chased his finish. Felix could see Yvain gripping the sheets, sweating himself, in discomfort, and Felix almost felt the wave of relief in sympathy as Stoyanov finished with a yell. He stayed inside Yvain for a moment, and Eggsy looked up again, mouthing ‘I’m glad it was you’ at Percival’s window, making an almost-sob burst from Felix’s chest.

Stoyanov released Yvain’s hips, letting the boy fall to the bed in apparent exhaustion, but Percival watched Yvain tense until the man had left the room, before bouncing up to grab his doctored phone from his black trousers, flipping out the hidden flash drive, inserting it into the laptop on the dresser. Percival gave the heads up to Merlin, who he knew would be tapping away, breaking in and downloading what they needed from the hard drive.

Percival could see Yvain poised, listening out to the noises in the bathroom. He was safe for now – luckily Stoyanov apparently didn’t even feel a need to draw the bathroom blind, so Percival had the dubious pleasure of being able to watch the man shower. When he turned the shower off Percival tapped into Merlin’s comms.  
“You have thirty seconds.”  
“Only need ten.”

He went silent again, but Percival knew he’d communicated with Yvain, as he pulled the drive free, folding it away. Stoyanov wrapped a towel around his waist, and Felix’s heartbeat rose again.  
“Merlin, he’s almost at the bathroom door.” To Felix’s eyes, Eggsy wasn’t hurrying as he tucked the phone into his trouser pocket, as Stoyanov turned the handle, but he threw himself onto the bed just in time, rolling and stretching as if he’d just woken.

Stoyanov pulled Eggsy upright, almost tenderly, his arm on Yvain’s shoulder. Percival couldn’t see his face, didn’t know what was being said, but Yvain smiled up at him. Then his faced changed in a moment, twisting into fear, pushing into the bear-like chest as Stoyanov’s other hand, that had been hidden by the fold of his towel, rose, something glinting there, and Eggsy’s face went blank as he sank to the floor, his glasses scudding free under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s clear, but just in case, Felix flips between their real names and code names because he’s trying to keep his professionalism but he’s finding it hard because of his personal connection to Eggsy – if he was fully on his game, he’d only be thinking in code names


	6. Who’s Gonna Dig Me Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ummed and aahed because perhaps this would have been better from Eggsy's pov, because of the subject, but I've intentionally done the whole thing from Percival's pov (except for the bits that were very intentionally from Merlin's) so decided to stick with that - plus it allows more reader imagination, too.

The moments lasted an hour and a second. Felix screamed into his comms, demanding Merlin do something, his own shot blocked by Eggsy’s limp body as Stoyanov dragged him out backwards.

“Calm the fuck down, Percival.” Merlin’s voice didn’t waver and Felix wanted to swear, to demand a reaction- “Use your training. Yer no use to the lad if yer a mess.” It was just enough, and Felix sucked deep breaths – not exactly calming, but at least they used up the wild energy until he felt he could speak again.  
“I couldn’t get the shot.”  
“I know. Almost as if Stoyanov knew he was being watched.”  
“We have a mole?”  
“No,” but Merlin said it almost like a question – as if it wasn’t something that had crossed his mind, but maybe now it was. “Anyway, I just think he’s more paranoid than we even gave him credit for. Get back to the estate, Percival.”  
“What? You have to let me extract Eg- Yvain. Are the others still here?” Felix knew Eggsy was still in the hotel – for now. He didn’t plan on letting Stoyanov take him anywhere.  
“Percival. Act like an agent, not a boyfriend. Lancelot is already in position to follow and I need you back here.” Felix didn’t like it one little bit, but he stripped his rifle and reluctantly headed to the cab. 

* * * * * 

The feeling in the room was tense. Bors wouldn’t make eye contact with Percival and Merlin was making too much, like he could keep Percival under control with it. He became increasingly frustrated as it became apparent this was a debrief.  
“Merlin,” Felix spoke slowly, feigning composure, “when are we extracting Yvain?”  
“We’re not.”  
“What? Explain. Now.”  
“Percival I’ll thank ye to remember your place here at the table. It wasnae the outcome we expected, but it allows us to have a man inside for the final takedown. I have no doubt Stoyanov took Yvain because of what happened, for his skills, and he plans on including him in his next auction. Lancelot is on them – she’s already checked in as she follows them down the motorway.” Felix saw red – allowed himself a moment to be thankful he’d kept himself cool for as long as he had – launching himself at Merlin, landing a vicious punch which Merlin barely reacted to.

He felt the strength of Bors at his back, pulling him away with attempted soothing sounds, while Merlin just watched him impassively.  
“Sit, Percival. Bors, Tristan, yer dismissed but stay on call.”

The other two left and Felix slumped back in his chair; the fight momentarily gone, uncharitable thoughts passing rapidly through his mind. Merlin rang through for tea, but Felix managed not to laugh harshly at the fucking pointless _Britishness_ of the whole thing. The stiff upper lip Merlin was clearly expecting him to maintain.  
“You’ve been a Kingsman too long, Merlin,” he finally spat, after the efficient young woman had deposited the tea tray and a plate of haphazardly curated custard creams and bourbons and shuffled out, shooting minute concerned glances at her boss and the furious-faced agent.  
“What makes you say that?” Felix wanted to scream again, to rail against the gentle but solid iron understanding from Merlin. How could the bastard be so calm? Oh, Felix knew just how – Kingsman was more than just individual agents and maintaining the façade was more important than anything else. Of course Merlin, more than most, had that front down pat.

Felix decided to change tack, though fully aware that it may be the difference between him being able to save Eggsy and simply not walking out of the room.   
“You know more than anyone that we have to save Eggsy.”  
“Why do I?”   
Christ, the man wasn’t going to make this easy.  
“When you saw Harry die, wouldn’t you have done anything in your power to save him?” Felix saw the slight twitch, telling him he’d got through – but at what cost?  
“Percival, I suggest ye think extraordinarily carefully about where ye take that thought. This is an entirely different situation.”  
“But you didn’t expect it, did you?” he pushes, desperate for something to validate the mess of his mind. “You haven’t planned for this. He’s in more danger than he should be. You’re letting him down, as an agent.”

Merlin was angry, that much was clear, but instead of a roar of fury, he let out a hiss that sounded almost forlorn, and his face adjusted back into its usual stoicism as he tweaked his horn-rimmed spectacles.   
“I wouldn’t. What happened to Harry was entirely out of our control – out of the control of the entire power of Kingsman. What’s happening now isn’t. Lancelot has Yvain’s current location. He’s in a house in a village in Kent, which she’s surveilling. I should have understood that what the pair of ye have is more than- more than what I thought it was. I shouldnae have had ye on point for this mission, yer too close to it. But that’s done.”  
“You aren’t going to stop me from this.”  
“I could,” Merlin ignores Felix’s growl, “but I won’t. You’ll be distant though. Your skills are better used that way, and yer not putting yourself and the others in more danger by running in half-cocked.”

Felix shrugged. He could get angry, frustrated, difficult. It was certainly well within the bounds of his emotions. But, strangely, he found it easy to bury that – regardless of his borderline cruel comments – he knew Merlin still had Eggsy’s safety in mind alongside the needs for the mission. 

* * * * * 

“You’d be my second, if we bothered with such things.”  
Percival turned toward Merlin, driving, but the man’s eyes stayed on the red lights of the car, containing Tristan and Bors, in front of them. The comment surprised him. There were upwards of fifty active London agents – and a dozen in the top skill tier – a great many of them with longer in the field than Percival, and the two of them regularly didn’t see eye-to-eye, regardless of their occasional acts of seeing eye-to-groin.   
“You know I never even wanted Arthur. But having it, I unofficially view you as my successor.”  
“I don’t want it either.” It was the only thing he could think of, and he knew it sounded ungrateful, but Merlin valued honesty above probably every other trait. “Why, anyway?”  
“Ha. Perhaps that. Do ye know how many of the sycophantic little shites would have piddled on about what a wonderful honour it would be, even as they pissed their pants in fear at the mere thought of it. Ye don’t want it, but ye could do it.”  
“Maybe, but I won’t. By the way, when we get Yvain back, we’re taking a month off.”  
“I expect nae different. It’s granted…We will, ye ken?”  
“I know. I won’t apologise for the way I reacted-,”  
“I’d anticipated nought else.”  
“But I do trust you. I know Kingsman is your family and you wouldn’t let Yvain go for no reason.”

He did know that – Merlin was no Chester King and he wouldn’t put his agents in danger out of disregard – but he hoped his words would get Merlin to open up, as he knew he’d been kept out of the loop because of his own reactions. It was his own fault, but it was time to rectify that so he could be there for Eggsy.

“Stoyanov is dangerous – we know that. But he’s even worse than we knew: no one’s fault, we were working with information we thought was complete. Madelaine Dubrova, senior intelligence officer at the Bulgarian bureau of Interpol, rang me last night, during the mission. We knew Stoyanov had left the country in something of a hurry a fortnight ago, and the information had suggested it had been down to the glitch with their agent, and we still think so. But, last night, acting on information received, they conducted a raid on a farmhouse a few miles from Balchik. It transpires that, when he moved his operations out of the country, he abandoned a previous sale site.”  
“Sale site? You mean an auction house of some kind?”  
“Yes, of people. Stoyanov is a slaver, as we know, so we don’t expect softness from him, but he just left thirty people, most of them under twenty; no food, little water. He left them to die, and a great many of them did, though a dozen survived, to now. They’re being seen to in hospital. And the concern is that there are likely to be more such sites. And who knows how many in this country.”  
“After only two weeks?”  
“He’s had holdings here for years, and Interpol have never been able to discover who he works with here.”  
“And you’re going to tell me that we need him alive.”  
“Actually, no. I couldnae give a fuck about Stoyanov. He was in the 68th – Special Forces. He won’t tell us a thing. But his second in command is a man called Petar Ivanov, and I happen to think he’s _more_ likely to talk if Stoyanov is out of the picture.”

Percival was involved enough with the conversation that he’d only vaguely registered leaving the motorway, various green signs directing them towards Canterbury, replaced by white local signs for Faversham, and then they were on narrow country roads, the wording no longer visible in the brief flashes from the headlights. Merlin slowed down as they drove through a village – large enough for a grocery store but not much else – until he pulled up to the grassed verge about a mile outside, Bors’ rep-car in front and the black van containing several more agents behind. 

Merlin activated the speakers so everyone present could hear his words as he instructed Bors and Tristan to join Lancelot to approach the property on foot for the final mile, everyone else to hang back until they clarified the status. Merlin didn’t broadcast the mission was extreme prejudice, but he did send an image of Ivanov to everyone’s glasses and announce he needed to be kept alive – the unspoken suggestion of what could happen to anyone else inferred, particularly when he announced the clean up crew and Interpol were already on standby in Canterbury.

“Isn’t there more?” Percival was concerned this mission didn’t seem particularly planned.  
“I had Bors brief everyone else earlier today. You weren’t in the right frame of mind.” Percival blushed at his own lack of professionalism but took a breath. That was over. His focus now was making sure this went right.

When the call came from Lancelot that the perimeter was secured, the rest of the agents moved in, traversing the smooth lawns subtly, keeping to the shadows until they converged on the house – a hideous example of new-build neo-classicism in the McMansion style, with poorly scaled pillars and flaky sub-par rendering – bursting through the doors with flash-bangs and a lot of yelling. Percival hung back, listening to the blitzkrieg leaving the enemy in terrified shock as he remained poised to take out anyone who attempted to flee justice. 

It was over in minutes, and Percival had only had to tranq three men, who were now laid neatly next to a hideous marble statue of Aphrodite. The news coming over the comms was calming, but it was becoming clear that they’d found neither Stoyanov nor the presumed prisoners.

Percival entered through the double doors, finding Lancelot standing at the bottom of a wide staircase, her usually pristine hair awry and blood dripping from the hunting knife in her fist.  
“We can’t find them Percival. Maybe they were never here.”  
“But Stoyanov was? You saw him?”  
“Yes. Escape tunnels?”  
“Merlin,” Percival spoke through the comms to his boss in the car, “how long has Stoyanov owned the house?”  
“He bought it from overseas two months ago. There’s no tunnels – it was owned by a regular family from new until he bought it; he hasn’t built any – the ground is heavy clay and he hasn’t had time. He might have had time for a bunker though.” Percival can hear the clicking of Merlin’s fingers on a keyboard. “A backhoe was hired for a week a month ago for the address.” More clicking. “A fucking pool house – pre-fab. Check the pool house.”

Lancelot and Percival ran around the side of the house – the glistening water of the outdoor pool coming into view, a grey-painted wooden structure beside it. Not huge; surprisingly tasteful next to the hideousness of the main house, with white-painted window frames and a smell of cedar when they stealthily opened the door. It was empty – but no time for disappointment; Lancelot used hand signals and they quickly checked behind the furniture and the small wet room, before pulling up the several bright rag-rugs until they found what they were looking for: a trapdoor flush with the floorboards.

They had no idea what may face them – how many men Stoyanov had with him, though Percival was assuming Ivanov and the three bodyguards as a minimum, so he was surprised when he jumped – ignoring the wooden steps – and was faced with only Stoyanov. Less pleasant: he had Eggsy pulled against him, a large and viciously sharp knife glinting at his throat, his body still nude except for an over-sized pair of someone else’s underpants.

Percival let Lancelot step forward so he could quietly relay the information to Merlin while Lancelot distracted Stoyanov with an aggressive but distanced stance.   
“We have Ivanov,” Merlin revealed. “He isn’t talking: clearly terrified of Stoyanov.”

Percival glanced around – noted the four heavily barred cages containing two dozen terrified looking prisoners; dirty and shaking and also almost naked – staring at him and Lancelot with burgeoning hope.

“You will let me away, now, or the blood of this pretty young thing will be on your hands, agent.”  
Percival took a risk – he needed to lull the man so he could get the upper hand and he would move the knife away from its position against Eggsy’s jugular.  
“A weak threat. We will save all of these people in your cages. I’m an Interpol agent – the greater win is far more impressive.” He tried to get a suitable amount of arrogance in his voice and it worked – Stoyanov looked almost impressed at his ruthless words.  
“Yes, I’ve often thought you Interpol would do much greater in my line of work. Ha! Multiple of you do. You know these people would have made me millions. My clients pay a great deal for high-quality merchandise. Perhaps we could even come to some agreement, if you were to disarm your colleague here.”

Percival glanced at Lancelot, who stared at him with wide-eyed fear, a miniscule shake in her raised weapon.  
“No. Taggart, don’t do this.”  
“Ha. You’re scared Bronson, because you always suspected I’d take the easy win. You should have trusted your instincts more.” He raised his gun, shooting Lancelot, throwing her body backward.  
“She isn’t dead.”   
Stoyanov pressed the knife harder, and Percival kept his breathing calm, making sure there was no tremble in his voice.  
“Tranquilizer. She’s worth more to us alive.” He gestured to the caged victims, his eyes cold, turning back to Stoyanov and Eggsy. “No one top side knows this is here. She worked it out. It’s a mess up there – your men took half the agents out and some escaped. I can convince the agents left the address is just a safe house and let you know when you have the all clear.” 

Percival hoped he didn’t sound too anxious, but it seemed Stoyanov’s desperation was greater, and he was willing to believe anything. He didn’t lower the knife fully, but it rested against Eggsy’s shoulder as Eggsy quivered in his arms.  
“We’ll put them back in the cages, and then I’ll go up.”  
“Her, yes. Him, I plan to relax with as I wait. He is _very_ relaxing.”

Percival bent as if to drag Lancelot, swiftly disengaging his Bowie knife from his leg holster and throwing it in one smooth move, silently thanking God when Eggsy anticipated his move, grabbing the handle, twisting his body and thrusting, the lethal point sinking into Stoyanov’s flesh just below the sternum, shoving it with an angry growl – Stoyanov only making the noise of a surprised exhale as Eggsy pushed him back, slamming him into the hard-earth of the wall and sinking him down it, shock writ on his slack face as the light faded.

“My Eggsy,” Felix whispered, his arms open and Eggsy stumbled to them, burying his face in Felix’s neck as he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Felix is really the protagonist of this - I still wanted Eggsy to save himself, because he's more than capable and I think that kind of thing will be important to his recovery.


	7. Oh My Love, Can't You See That You're On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Felix finally get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath - some very slight angst (so slight) and lovely fluff 🤗

The debrief was fast – Percival insisted on it and Merlin acquiesced – and less than twenty-four hours after Eggsy was given the all clear by Medical, they were pulling up to a thatch-roofed pseudo-shack in a rickety yellow cab, in an undisclosed location that Merlin had organised, where the next beach bungalow was only barely visible through the trees, further down the beach. He hadn’t said it was the least he could do – Felix wouldn’t have accepted such a trite excuse – but it had been obvious, in Merlin’s uniquely undemonstrative way, that he wanted to make up, somehow, for how things had gone down.

They were laid out on white wooden beach loungers, something colourful with paper umbrellas resting on the matching table between them, nothing but the still aqua sea before them, before Felix broached the events that led them there.  
“We saved all of the prisoners. Most of them were Eastern European. And they got the information out of Ivanov to get details on almost a hundred buyers, though it will be up to Interpol to nail them.” Eggsy didn’t say anything. Perhaps Merlin had filled him in already, though what he’d been given in Medical had kept him docile on the plane ride; sleeping almost the whole journey.

“Eggs…I don’t want to pretend to be a counsellor or something, but you know I’m here, right? If you want to talk about what happened.”  
“I know, Felix. Uh, maybe I do. Merlin told me I had to see the therapist when I get back, but I don’t know how that’s gonna go. Where I’m from…well, ya don’t talk about feelings.”  
“Okay, I get it. Kind of the same where I’m from too.”

Eggsy took a long pull at his rainbow drink and coughed. Felix smiled – it was lethal stuff; his own first sip had been far more tentative, but maybe that was pretty indicative of the differences between the two of them. There was more about them that was the same, though, and Felix loved their differences, anyway. 

Eggsy pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, even as he kept them firmly on the horizon.   
“The mission wasn’t that bad. I knew what to expect, and he was all that, or, maybe not: it wasn’t actually as rough as I thought it might be. Shoulda known it was too easy. Afterwards… I dunno, I guess I thought he were gonna try to pay me or something. He put his hand in his pocket. And then I knew nothing. Woke up with a major headache with metal cuffs on. On a bed…his bed, it turned out.”  
“Shit, Eggs. Did he…?”  
“Would it matter? To you, if he did?” Eggsy’s words were rough, and he still wouldn’t look at Felix, but he could hear the underlying concern in his words.  
“Not at all, in terms of how I feel about you. I only hate to think of you-,” he didn’t know where to go with it. ‘Afraid’? ‘In pain’? “I hate to think you were there when you didn’t need to be, if I’d have stopped him taking you.”  
“Fuck that!” Eggsy’s outburst was clear, angry, though Felix didn’t feel as though it was really aimed at him. “Merlin showed me the recording. Your recording; I could see you couldn’t take a shot. Being taken…and what happened…it weren’t as bad as getting accidentally shot by me own boyfriend.”

Felix snorted, amused at Eggsy’s ability to be relaxed, even about this. Though he wasn’t sure Eggsy _should_ be.   
“Regardless, I’m sorry I didn’t get to the house sooner. To get you out.”  
“Ya couldn’t. I know that. Felix, please stop trying to take the blame for what happened there. It weren’t your fault. And it weren’t Merlin’s fault. I know you wanted to stop Stoyanov taking me. I heard what ya said. But if everyone had stopped them there, we’d never have found the house, and all those kids, they’d have been sold off. Slaves. Some of them would be dead by now already. And they’re all alive, because of how the whole thing went down. I feel pretty good about that, and so should you.”

Felix hummed. Okay, when Eggsy put it like that, it sounded so much more real than Merlin attempting to justify his actions, even if his rationalisations had effectively been the same. 

“Do you want me to get them to bring extra bedding in, so I can sleep on the sofa?”  
“What?” Eggsy finally turned to look at him, lifting his sunnies and glaring. “Why the hell?”  
“Uh, I just thought…maybe you’d want a bit of space? After what happened.”  
“Do you actually want to know what he did to me?” Huh, that felt like a dangerous almost-non sequitur to Felix, and he wasn’t sure if there was even a right thing that could be said in response, so he just waited for a moment, watching Eggsy take a couple of deep preparatory breaths. 

“You’re worried, yeah? About…doing stuff. You reckon I might get triggered cos of what happened in that house. I can’t promise I won’t.” He looked down at his own hands, his fingers twisted around each other, a shake in his voice. “But I need ya, Felix. I can’t even pretend I aint noticed you’ve barely touched me since I went into debrief.”  
“You were sleeping a lot…” Obviously it wasn’t just that. After finding Eggsy in the bunker, Felix didn’t think he could deal with Eggsy running from him; reacting badly to him. But it’s an excuse that sounded real – had some grounding in truth – even if Eggsy shot him a look.  
“Sure. Listen, I promise you’re not gonna be accidentally doing anything that he was into when he had me where he wanted me. You’ve never suggested you’re into making me hurt. Unless you’re hiding something real deep. And you’re not secretly into piss, are ya?” Eggsy asked the question with a lightness that had Felix chuckling at the absurdity, though it faded out when he realised what that meant.  
“No, darling. I know I can’t promise no bad reactions, but I can promise I won’t _ever_ purposely do anything to hurt you or make you feel bad.”

Felix let Eggsy guide the pair of them back into the bungalow, knowing that this needed to be on Eggsy’s terms; that – regardless of how much Felix wanted him – this was only happening because Eggsy needed it. Felix didn’t bother closing the huge louvre doors as the palm bordered path to the beach offered privacy, and the fact that staff would only go to the residences when called. So he felt comfortable in guiding Eggsy out of his still-dry boardshorts before sliding his own off.

Felix held Eggsy tenderly, keeping his kisses soft, light, encompassing. He made a conscious decision to ignore the marks on Eggsy’s otherwise smooth skin, except to gently stroke over that skin until it was goosepimpling in anticipation. He couldn’t help chuckling when Eggsy became impatient, pushing harder against his mouth, reaching to squeeze his ass and run his palms up Felix’s back.  
“Please... I need this.” The plea made Felix pause, not sure if it would be entirely healthy for Eggsy to deal with everything this way. Eggsy’s eyes filled with glassy tears. “I- I get it, if you don’t want to. I know I’m not- I know you liked being my only one. I know I fucked it up, letting him take me.”

Felix hadn’t even allowed for the idea of Eggsy feeling guilty – he’d been having too much of his own to acknowledge the idea – but that made him dizzy: with fear, with anger, with sadness. And he could tell Eggsy wasn’t talking about the actual mission – that didn’t count, for so many reasons – no, he was referring to afterward, to being assaulted, to something that was so far out of his control. He was almost sorry Stoyanov was dead, if only because he really wanted to watch him die all over again, repeatedly.   
“You’re perfect, Eggsy. You were perfect before and you’re perfect now. I just don’t want you to only do this because you think you have to. If you want to wait, we will. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”  
“I appreciate that from you. All of it. But I’m certain. There’s some things taking up space in my brain and I don’t want them the only things there. I want you there instead.”

Felix felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility, but he’d meet that, for Eggsy. He laid Eggsy down on the bed and set to worshipping him, just like he deserved. He licked and suckled every available patch of his skin, until Eggsy was whimpering beautifully, rolling his narrow hips, seeking, but not demanding, until Felix sunk his mouth down, slowly but inexorably, over his flushed and leaking cock, pulling back to lap the sweetly salty juices direct from his slit.  
“More, please.” Felix loved how angelic his boy was, even when his voice was raw and fucked out with emotion. He used so much lube working Eggsy open that his smooth rump was glistening with it – probably too much, but there was no way he was going to be at fault for causing him an ounce of pain – and he slid inside slowly, enjoying the taut clutch of Eggsy’s passage but never letting up his gaze, fiercely focused on his reactions, which were soft and pleased.   
“So perfect, baby,” He whispered it, but Eggsy’s eyes flicked to him, and a tiny warm smile crossed his mouth, before he bit his lip hard and threw his head back as Felix flicked his hips at a marginally new angle, rubbing along Eggsy’s special gland, repeating the move until Eggsy came finally undone with a mewl, untouched.

* * * * * 

The next two weeks of their four-week holiday were perfect. They ran along the beach every morning, around the circumference of the tiny island, sometimes even in the low waves of the shore, and they ate impeccably prepared local fruit and fresh pastries for breakfast. The rest of their days were spent in relaxing, with the occasional couples’ massage at the main house, and swimming and snorkelling in the idyllic turquoise waters of the bay. They had talked about trying out snorkelling with one of the instructors and were about to head up to the main house to enquire when Felix’s mobile rang, for the first time in two weeks.

He finally found it, buried underneath the damp clothes from their post-breakfast swim, discarded at the end of the bed when they’d fallen into it to make intense but sweet love (something about that perpetually blue sky and the utter relaxation), and pressed the speaker phone button.  
“Merlin? We’re on leave for eleven more days.”  
“I know, Percival, I’m sorry.” Felix shared a worried look with Eggsy. He’d never heard Merlin’s voice shake that way.  
“What is it?”  
“You’re closest…shit.”  
“Okay, you’re well and truly freaking us out.”  
“I need you to fly to Kentucky. Today. The plane is coming to the main island.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s Harry, Percival. He’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, yes, that is it...for now.
> 
> Who wants to hear what happens when Harry comes back? (will be sooooo not canon compliant 😂)


End file.
